Mr Dragneel and His Maid!
by Said the Bird
Summary: I am Erza Scarlet. The Hero of humanity, the general, and the First God of Ishgar... and Natsu Dragneel is a Mao. At the final showdown, I foolishly accepted Natsu's bet and lost. Now, I've been held captive as his maid! But as I live this dreadful life under his rule, I discover something dangerously incredible. If only I had seen it long time ago... AU, OOC!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N::: Hello everyone! Those of you who are from my other story, PROMETHEUS, welcome as well!**_

 _ **Those of you who want special contents, my is coming soon, those who wish to support me, be hyped!**_

 _ **Now, we shall embark on new adventure, and we will examine a new story between Natsu and Erza in a very different universe! Shall we begin?**_

 _ **Oh, and don't forget to fav, review and smash that follow!**_

 _ **DEUS VULT!**_

.

.

.

 _ **BETA READ BY BURNING TEMPTATION! NON NOBUS DOMINE, AVE MARIA!**_

* * *

Bibles tell you that demons lurk beneath the earth, stalking through the fire like a predator, waiting for more souls to torture and consume.

'll tell you now, the bible is wrong.

Demons fell from the sky, not crawling out of the ground.

I still remember the dark days when my friends were taken away from them. I saw them being murdered by those fiends, I heard their cries, their desperate attempts to survive, and yet I stood there hiding, waiting for the end, cowardly. I was nothing more than a slave back then. Just a little girl who knew nothing, watching her friends slaughtered in front of her.

Every night in my darkest of dreams, I still hear their cries. The memories of that day still haunt me. I wanted to protect them all… Wanted to save them. I wanted to shield these people from those vile creatures. But I knew they wouldn't stop until I killed their leader.

That was none other than the Mao himself. From that day, I promised myself to lay my revenge against him.

Mao will pay, and I will make him pay with his own blood, by my sword. I will not stop until he is dead. Never.

Then why….

"Then why the heck am I his maid!"

I screamed in rage as I stomped the floor. Then I whispered to myself as I was brought to tears. This wasn't something that I wanted. I am a warrior! A hero for all people! I ventured off to the center of hell to kill Mao! I was the hope of humanity! Then why? Why did I become his maid!? My eyes teared up all the sudden, and I sniffed quietly as I wiped them off.

"Why is this happening to me…"

I quickly held them back. I didn't want to show my weakness to anyone. I gulped down pooling saliva, but it didn't help at all. Tears eventually ran down my cheeks once again, and I quickly wiped them off. I clenched down on my lips.

No! I needed to be brave! I need to stop crying and think more rationally. Being a maid is merely like I am being held captive by the demons.

Time passed as I waited in the small room. I didn't know what this room was, but apparently, it seemed like it belonged to the demon lord, Mao himself. From pain, anger slowly took me over, and I found myself growling to own vexation. With teary eyes, I heaved out my breath. And my eyes hurried to scan around the room, searching for answers.

It was a rather small room, and it didn't have much. A rectangular room made with concrete, with some sort of artistic structures hanging on the wall. The room had no windows but was filled to the brim with papers. Lots of papers. Also, there was a single bed with neatly folded blankets and pillows.

That was it. For Mao's, you know, the 'one who rules all darkness', to have a room like this… Well, it was stupid! He should be up to his neck in succubi and gold! But he wasn't! There wasn't even any weapons that she could use at all. There wasn't a single bladed object in this room, not even a pencil to stab him in the neck with.

"What kind of demon overlord lives in this sort of place!" I growled out in anger again.

"It's small, empty, filthy and doesn't even have a window!"

I calmed down shortly after, but things had gone too quiet for me. It felt like something needed to happen, but it did not. Yet, there was nothing I could do about that. For a moment, at least. I promised myself to find a way to kill Mao or find a way to escape this place.

I sighed to myself again as I gathered my hands to center body. After that, I only heard the loud ticking noise of clock, constantly flickering. Almost automatically, I turned my eyes at it and knew that it had been over an hour.

My patience was wearing thin. Eventually, I growled out.

"Damn that Mao! When is he even coming!?"

Then a sudden voice sprung out behind me.

"Hey there. You've been waiting for me?"

It knocked the breath out of me. I lost my composure and my balance, I almost fell to the ground. Gasping for air as my eyes snapped wide, iris dilating to a speck of dots, I comically flared my arms to keep my balance as I squeaked out.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

I felt my face getting hot at the embarrassment that flooded over my brain. I turned back, regaining my composure and screamed out with my both arms stretching back in anger, as if to signify my sheer rage.

"H-how dare you to creep over me like that you demon!"

"Ho? I don't know what you are talking about."

It was that demon, Mao. The one I resent the most. The man with the pink hair and the sharpest of eyes. He was standing next to the door, no wait… there's another door next to it. The floor seemed wet around it. My eyes traced around the demon's body only to realize that he was completely naked, covered with glistening water dripping from his tanned skin. It seemed to glitter like luscious gold under the light above.

I hastily covered my eyes with my hand, but I managed to sneak a peek between my fingers. I glanced down at his asset briefly before shutting my eyes tight again. My entire body had gotten even hotter, and I could feel the heat radiating like a fireplace. I muttered to myself, trying to fight back the embarrassment that was choking my throat.

'T-this is bad!'

I roared out in a fury with my eyes kept shut, "W-what the heck are you doing here, you perverted demon!?"

I backed away, my one hand still protecting my eye, and other pointing at him.

"S-surely you're here to rape me! I know that look on your face! You are here to abuse me and use me as your sex slave, you're a perverted, disgusting piece of rotten squid, who even fisherman would choose to throw into the trash!"

He spoke as his eyelids dropped half way.

"Wow… I feel like you are pioneering a new way of cussing... Besides…"

The demon walked past me nonchalantly, still completely naked.

"Pervert? I'm sorry, but I just came out of the shower. This is my room. I can do whatever I want."

Then a thought struck me.

'He… had been showering? Does that mean he'd been standing there the whole time!?'

I choked out.

"How… how long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been in that position?!"

The demon scratched his head like it was nothing. He replied,

"Oh. About an hour."

I felt my teeth clenching automatically, heart beating with much pressure.

"About an hour…" I whispered.

'He… He had watched the whole thing!'

I heard his voice then drill into my brain, and he had to speak like it was a mundane thing, probably just to anger me more.

"The way you freak out alone was a really a sight to see. Makes you kinda cute when compared to what you actually are."

I hated his voice. I hated his tone of voice, that oddly mocking, cool, nonchalant tone that he used to verbally molest me. Just hearing it made me want to gag. He spoke like himself was some sort of god who has right to look down on me. I gritted my teeth at that.

I shut my eyes and raised my hand. It just flew like it was on autopilot, apparently a sign of my immense mixture of rage and embarrassment. Yet, cared too little to notice all of that. I don't know why, but I just let myself move with animalistic instinct upon him.

I screamed top of my lungs.

"Y-YOU FIEND!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-Mr Dragneel and His Maid!-**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Yusa Scarlet! Yusa Scarlet!" I heard a faint an echo from the background as a darkness covered my eyes.

"General!" The voice shouted enough to knock me out of it.

I fluttered them open slowly, feeling the dust and mud covering retreating to the ground. Whiteness had filled my eyesight before I was able to make sense of what was going on. I gasped, out of breath.

"Gha-!" Oxygen rushed into my lungs and I could breathe again. I reached out to grab whoever was near and lifted myself off the ground. I asked weakly, struggling to achieve basic motor movement.

"Give me a sitrep…"

A male voice responded loud enough to hurt my ears, I cringed momentarily before starring whoever was speaking.

"Yes, General! We've have been able to breach the wall, but the enemies are firing their spells at us! None of our men survived beyond the wall!"

I stumbled forward again as my head suddenly felt light. Explosion after explosion, I could see them surrounding us. Their deafening sound echoed in my eardrums and their detrimental shockwaves undulated my bones. Flames hit the dirt after being launched into the air. When they landed, a scent of burnt human flesh plummeting was what greeted my nostrils.

I looked up to see the world around me. I saw it happening. My men screamed as the spells that touched their body and seemed to disintegrate them into thin air. There wasn't even dust left, for them when the war would be over, there'll be nothing left to bury. I gritted my teeth at the fort in front of me. Much resent and vivid rage pooled inside my head like a storm, and my brown iris turned blood red.

I hated them. I hated them so much. I hated them who took everything from me, who took everything from the people.

I stepped forward and stretched my hand, gathering them into a center circle. With rage fueling me, I concentrated all my magic to my hands.

I started counting.

"ONE!"

A golden orb exploded into life as it began to shower the earth with its full majesty. And it only gathered and grew into an extremely condensed form, pressure like that of a mountain stuck within a penny. The bright light then reached out to the battlefield. I closed my eyes, but even then, I could feel the battle subsiding. It seemed even demons were confused about what was coming. I heard one of the men speak.

"General! You can't! You just recovered!"

I ignored him as I bellowed out the word.

"TWO!"

I felt like my body was going to break, but I did not let that to stop me. I will open a path for my men. I must bring them down. That was not from necessity, but an absolute must. Demons were the enemies of men, and into myself, they all had to die to achieve peace. Once again, that was not a hope, nor a foolish wish nor a hollow, futile dream. That idea was a law, a dogged, unyielding and unswerving axiom.

"THREE!" Through the intolerable, violent energy storming inside my system, and the clenched teeth, I roared.

"FAIRY LAW!"

From my hand, golden orb exploded, and from the sky, a large golden rune emerged with its divine color. Finally, from it, like an Armageddon from God himself, an enormous power plummeted down in the form of a cylinder.

The roars of the spell shook the heaven and earth, and it filled the air with its presence entirely. The figures of people have been fully draped by the blinding light, and its brightness swept away the dark shadows. Soon, the spell thinned out leaving nothing but a small line before dissipating into nothingness.

I choked as blood escaped from my throat. My men rushed in, stopping me from collapsing. I quickly pushed them away. I summoned the sword to use it as a cane and did so by slamming it to the ground to support my weight. My eyes almost closed. Almost.

But the thought of Mao grinning at me emerged out of my tired brain, and that was enough to snap me out of it.

I looked forward in the battlefield to if my spell did any effect. And a smile spread on my lips as there was nothing left on the fort. The demons were all gone, and the stronger ones seemed to turn into stone. However, my men were still alive, completely unaffected by it. She was thankful for the spell. For the one who taught her the most powerful of magic.

I raised my blade and shouted at the men.

"MEN! The demons are gone! NOW CHARGE!"

The union of a battle cry sprung onto the war field, as my soldiers rushed into the fort, and there was no one to stop them. While they were attacking from the front and bottom, I decided to take a different approach. There was no way I was going to be able to run alongside with them and fight with the most battle efficiency. I was better off going solo. So, I summoned myself an armor.

 ** _"Re-equip! Black wing armor!"_**

The wings caught the air and lifted off to become airborne, and like a hawk, I soared to the sky to get a better look of the fort from up above. Despite the failing condition I was in, my senses were keen as ever, and my eye sight was as acute as an eagle. And as a majestic predator, I gazed down at my soldiers rushing in like a tidal wave, as the defenseless fort was left to fall to them. I couldn't help but feel such glee at such a wondrous sight and never knew a mass of people can give me that overwhelming feeling of absolute happiness. Their renewed confidence, steel like will, and their roaring battle cries were enough to replenish my growing fatigue.

With the newly gained stamina of my men, I began to scan to see any good landing spot. I decided to enter from the top while they were demolishing their through from below. It seemed like a good idea and wasn't too difficult to find a landing area. It appeared to some sort of balcony, and with the luxurious designs I could even see outside, I immediately knew I was getting close to Mao.

Of course, he would be here. The Demon Lord is always in the highest places so that they can laugh at humanity's insignificance. I ex-equipped my dual lavender-dark sword and smashed through the window as I roared,

"MAO!"

Fragments of glass flew alongside with me in slow motion. I quickly scanned the surroundings, yet there was no lord. It was just an empty room with a gaudy decoration. Seeing that there was another leading door, I sprinted to it and kicked it open without remorse. The wooden frame shattered like a thin cardboard box, and in front of me was a long hallway.

However, this hallway felt different from the last one. It was completely barren, devoid of any decorations or fine architecture that she imagined from a disgusting Mao. It was just a dark, dimly lit hallway made from stone. However, I knew Mao was near. I could feel his demonic presence, the sensation that churned my guts.

Without a second thought, I rushed in but came to a halt when I felt someone getting closer to me. My armor shook as I dropped the instant break to my movement, and I prepped my swords for a possible battle. I quickly checked my magic reserves. It was brisk and poorly measured but knew this was enough to figure out everything else.

'Damn it… I'm starting to run low on magic. I have to end this quickly if I am going to kill Mao.'

I heard the footsteps, and judging by them, I knew it was a woman. Or something close to a woman. I didn't know demons had genders. From the shadows, a figure emerged. The being's set of a large golden horns glistened as they came into light first, then a hair as dark as the dense, abysmal shadow behind, and the pale skin that almost illuminated the whole room came last. As expected, it was a female. I could confirm that by looking at the contours and the choice attire that this vile being adorned.

I burst with tremendous speed and reached at the demon's neck in a blink of a second. A powerful shockwave shook the air, and the crack of sonic boom came. I drew my blade at the pale, thin neck of the enemy and threatened dangerously. "Lead me to the Mao, or I'll behead you!"

However, the female remained as if it was uninterested of my behavior. Her dark charcoal eyes kept on staring at me if I wasn't standing here. Eventually frustrated by lack of response. I barked once again.

"Do you not know who I am! I am-"

The female cut me off, much to my own surprise.

"Erza Scarlet, First God of Ishgar, general of the army. Yusa of all humans." The demon spoke with clearly no emotions behind, a sign that it lacked any compassion, typical of all monsters of hell.

I bit my lips hard as my face became contorted, before being relaxed again. I grinned.

"Oh? So you do know who I am…"

The pale demon replied with a nod, following,

"The slayer of my kin."

I liked that name. It sounded like music to my ears.

"Thank you for noticing. As you know…"

I drew my blade to another slowly. The sound of metal grinding onto another one rung like a lion's roar within the hall.

"My blades tasted the blood of you demons many times."

My grin spread eve further. "So what it will be? Face me or surrender?"

I whipped my sword to point its face at the demon, only inches away from its eye.

"If you surrender and tell me where Mao is, I'll grant you a quick, painless death."

Yet the demon did not respond, forcing me to wonder if this demon was even alive at all, its flesh just an empty husk, its body just a puppet of Mao? As my chain of thought continued, my nerves tingled in most frustrating way possible. And its dead looking fish eyes did nothing to improve my situation. Soulless eyes and they stared into my core, an impossible to read face.

After the excruciating moments of waiting, the demon opened its lips.

"Please follow me. Master is waiting for you."

"Ah, so you've decided surrender?" I taunted.

"Master is waiting for you." The demon repeated in a perfect monotone.

I stared at it, again. I wasn't sure how to react at its robotic antics. The demon repeated.

"Master is waiting for you."

I never retreated my weapons. My blades were on guard as my senses swept the floor to counter any surprise attack. Something was off. It was off the moment I met this demon. I questioned.

"What is Mao planning?"

Yet the demon turned its back and started to stroll back to where to came from. Disgruntled by the neglection of the female abomination, I lashed out my sword again, this time, the metallic tip touched its back, center of it, where the heart was.

"I said, what is Mao planning!" I barked.

The demon did not respond, but it stood there like a statue, yet I wasn't sure if this one was frightened or simply was indifferent to its death. It slowly turned is neck, and its soulless eyes rolled to the side to meet my own.

"Master has prepared a dinner all by himself, for you, Erza Scarlet. He demands to see you."

I was disgusted upon hearing that.

"Dinner! Like hell, I'll eat a dinner with him!"

Yet once again, I was responded with silence. The demon started to walk away, and I quickly ran up to it.

Shortly after, a saw a small wooden door, shaped like any typical door would, and it was certainly not for a demon like Mao himself. I thought it was just one for all the other low classes, but I was wrong when a fragrant and delicious smell tingled my nostrils alluringly. Then the female opened the door, revealing a rather generous sized room.

Yet again, it wasn't anything majestic, another dark room made with stone. Then there was someone I recognized in that room, and it struck a lightening to my brain. I sputtered out,

"Bakery boy!"

Yes, it was him, a man with a pink hair who always was working near my home back in Fiore. I never had a chance to ask him for his name as he always seemed busy on baking his stunning bread. That man was the owner of that place, the one I enjoyed purchasing my strawberry cake from. He was there, hard working with the cutest smile I could find. I was often tantalized by him.

Then why was he here? I rushed to him in shock and quickly held him by his arm. "Are you alright?! Did Mao kidnap you?" Then I looked at the delicate dishes laying on the table.

"Did Mao force you to cook all these dishes?!"

His obsidian eyes stared back at me dumbly.

"No, I'm Mao."

I stared back at him dumbly as well. "Eh?" That was all that escaped from my mouth. But a second after, I burst out in a laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! I knew you were a good baker but never knew you were a good comedian as well!"

Frustration on his face was real this time.

"No, I'm serious. I'm Mao."

I bat my hand jokingly as I continued to laugh. "Of course, you are." He didn't seem to be very pleased. He stomped the ground angrily as pulled himself out of my grip.

"Hey! I'm telling you, I'm Mao! MA-O! M. A. O.! The demon overlord! The one that you are sworn to kill?!"

I furrowed my brows at his antics. "Baker! This joke has gone far enough! Let us both escape this place after I defeat the demon lord!"

However, I suddenly felt something cold back of my neck. Soon I became to realize it was a sword. I looked at my hand to see my weapon was missing. I glanced back and saw that female demon was pointing my own weapon at me. I gasped out in shock.

"Wha—"

"How are you to deny his majesty's authority?" The demon spoke, and I looked back at the man. The man then erupted in a flame. His hand turned charcoal black and became sharper and ridged. Between the dark surfaces, multiple red glowing seams ran through like molten lava. It was same with his face. The area surrounding his eyes darkened, and a pair of jet black horns grew from the side of his head.

The man spoke. "Do you believe me now?"

I gazed at the sight before me, unsure how to comprehend it. It was like a shockwave of realization shaking inside my brain like an earthquake. Like a fish had stricken my face, I stood there with a stupefied expression. My iris dilated, and my jaw left open ajar.

"y…you… you are…?"

The feeling of betrayal and embarrassment and rage started to consume me from below. I felt the literal fire from my body, and I knew exactly how to react to it.

I just couldn't believe it. How come this man… the one I knew from my own town… the gentle and loving person could be the demon lord Mao? It only meant that this man… no, this demon lived right under my nose I never knew about it. I felt revolting, the cakes I ate from this demon never seemed so disgusting.

How could I so blind and stupid? Just how any of this was possible?

"You... you can't be the Mao… right?"

I frantically looked at him, hoping to hear a no. But the man sighed deeply as he sat on his chair. His lack of response made me squeeze out a tear. I felt lost. All this time, I was so sure, felt certain. I knew I was going to defeat him single-handedly, but this…

"Right…?"

Yet, the man spoke, "Hey, yes, I am a Mao, **_but_** you got things wrong. So I was wonderinggggg-!"

I clenched my teeth as I batted away the female's arm and retook my weapon. I bellowed out the most guttural and primal cry as I sprinted at the man in front of me. My eyes burned with all the swirling emotions inside me, all of them directed to kill him.

I jumped onto the table and smashed through the gourmet dishes as I approached like a savage, and I slammed down my sword relentlessly.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The demon lord jumped back as he completed his sentence.

"If we can just… talk it out!"

I screamed, "NEVER!"

Then with my twin blades, I slashed both down simultaneously, causing a massive explosion, even enough to cause a fire within the small room.

The detonation instantly devoured his body, however to my surprise, the flame shrunk before completely disappearing around him. I gasped out,

"What?!"

The demon swiped his mouth and spoke nonchalantly.

"Can we please stop fighting?"

Snapping my eyes open again, I jumped back and chanted out, **_"Re-equip! NAKAGAMI ARMOR!_** "

I knew that I would win. This was the strongest armor that I ever had. No one lived to tell the tale about this armor.

"I'll Destroy you MAO! FOR EVERYTHING!"

 ** _"Nakagami Starlight!"_** with the golden halberd, I struck down its peerless blade to him. Its brute force tore through the very space itself, and I intended to kill him by gutting him open.

Thousands of colors exploded in front of him, and I watched him being struck by force. A massive explosion detonated and covered the entire room in the dust. Stone walls shattered, and the ceiling collapsed. A shockwave cut through everything else vulnerable. Soon, there was nothing left in the room except for the female demon, and I, myself. In fact, the room no longer existed as outside air rushed in from all sides.

Cold air brushed my skin, but I was still far from being extinguished. I walked forward, seeing the Mao's arm sticking out from the debris. I needed proof that I killed him. I needed his head.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the rubble. Like expected, he was still as a corpse. Maybe that was because he was dead. I knew I was going to win.

I raised my weapon to decapitate him. This was the moment I've been waiting for more. My iris shook, and I swallowed my breath. But then, the Mao opened his eyes.

He spoke with a broad smile.

"You know, I was thinking-" I kicked him in his stomach, throwing him outside. Gritting my teeth by the fact that he was still alive, I chased him promptly.

He was there, standing on the roof. The Mao continued to finish his proposal. "Since you so want to kill me, let's make a bet."

This intrigued me slightly. "A bet?" However, I did not refuse to lower my weapon. I was always ready to put a blade in his throat.

"Yeah, a bet. If you win and manage to kill me… well, you won. All of my people will return to where we are from, and we'll never bother Earthland. Ever again."

I raised my brows at that. He continued. "However, if I win…" his smile spread. "If I win, you'll listen to whatever I have to say!"

Even I smirked at that mindless thought. "Like hell. As if I'll ever lose to you, Mao."

The pink haired man questioned. "Do you accept?"

I took a long gaze at the man standing in front of me, but soon, I spread out a confident smile and spoke.

"Do whatever you'd like. I do not care. "

Yet, I never waited him to respond back. I never intended to give that much of decency to him. I was here to kill, and honor never existed at this moment.

I re-equipped myself into clothing, not an armor this time. It was just a red lower with flames, and upper above was just a band of fabric covering my chest. I spoke, "My **_master_** has taught me many things…."

Then I revealed a symbol on my arm. The red, dragon symbol etched into my skin like a tattoo. The Mao's eye opened slightly further as he recognized what it was.

"T-that's…"

I never felt so confident, and I stared down at Mao as if I was looking at an insect. "Yes… you know what it is, Mao. The reason why I am the First God of Isghar."

Though, I knew there was very little magic left inside my system. That Nakagami armor drained too much after all. However, all I had to do was push myself just a little further. No matter what, I had to kill him, and if Nakagami did nothing, then this was the only option left to me.

I squeezed down the last drop of magic and concentrated on unlocking my final magic. An intense igneous flame had surrounded me before it raged around my body like a dragon himself. The ground began to melt and the air heated up to the point that it burned everything around it. Water molecules evaporated into a dense cloud, and the demon's clothes started to burn off.

I swallowed those hot torrid air, and the fires ignited from my core in their most devastating form. All that anger, rage, sorrow and remorse that I suppressed exploded from my mouth. Faces of my dead friends emerged from my subconsciousness. The instant memories of them, their laughter and their desperate cries rung inside me like a bell. Even though my magic started to hit bottom, I squeezed them out even further.

I did not care about my life. Not anymore. Only If I could avenge them, and that was all I required of me. To pour out, even more, power, I began to rip off my own vitality to reinforce my magic. If I could just kill him…

 ** _"Fire Dragon's ROARRRRRRRRR!"_**

An unrelenting, obscene and gargantuan fire erupted from me, and it plummeted the demon straight on. The flame, no, sun-like flare raged their inferno as it ravaged the demon lord's body.

Blood trailed down from my nostril, yet I did not care, the pain crept into my system, but I let it happen. Even more so when the demon lord started to thrash its body in my inferno.

He growled out in pain, his figure became distorted as the fire began to consume him, and his dying howl was music to my ears. His body soon as engulfed by my fire and was no longer to be seen, yet I could feel his presence, his wails. His demonic eye glowed brighter in my flame, but it died down as my fire grew bigger and bigger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

I spoke to myself and to my body, 'Just a little more… just a little more..' I was almost there, and the demon was dying. Everything will turn back the way it should be. No more demons, no more killing… no more bloodshed… But then… my heart sank as my flame began to shrink.

The demon lord's howl shifted. "AAAAAAAAAAH-my ass. Just joking…" Then his figure immediately returned as if he was never damaged. With a grin, he lifted his arm and chanted.

 ** _"I command to all magic, for I am your creator. Revoke."_**

Just like that, my flame dissipated into thin air. The confidence and the hope that built inside me instantly collapsed and pulverized into dust. The frigid fear crept in from my spine, and my lung shut itself tightly. Tears erupted from my eyes as my jaw hung open with blood continuing rush out of me. My head felt empty and felt like I was stuck in a tiny cell.

I gasped out in shock, "N…no…" No, it was a terror. The terrible fear untangled, and it started to choke me ruthlessly.

It was impossible to comprehend, no perhaps comprehension did not fit into the description. Recognition was a better term. My brain ceased to run as my logic twisted inside out.

"H-How? My magic…"

I knew there was not a single drop of music left in me, but still, I could feel the lack of ether-nano. In fact, there was none at all.

Like the magic itself has completely evaporated…

The demon lord approached. "So, Erza Scarlet."

"Do you accept your defeat?"

My weak, swollen eyes never met his as I averted them. I refused to believe it yet it was too real. This wasn't a dream, yet I wished it was. The throbbing pain that circulated in my core was a clear proof of that. To end like this so easily. My teary eyes shot up, as I clenched my blood-stained teeth until they nearly cracked. I whipped my hair as I kicked the ground with my fist drawn.

I had no magic, and my muscles were tearing apart, yet I had no desire to give up.

With the primal scream, I planted my fist into his jaw, and he staggered back as saliva spewed out from his mouth.

I threw another fist, and just like the first one, I gave everything I've got, yet it came much slower than before. My chest burned like it was gnawed by a wild beast, because. The Mao ducked back and grabbed my hand, before forcefully bringing me down. I screeched, trying to pry his grip open.

"Let go of me!"

Yet he never did. "Erza Scarlet, you're being illogical, now."

"Don't you dare call me by my name, you fiend!"

I eventually managed to pry his hand and threw another punch arduously, but he had no problem dodging that either.

"You have no rights to speak of me!"

I screeched again, before spitting on his face.

"You know nothing!"

Mao stayed silent, that was until he decided to speak again.

"None of us here know all of the story. I wanted to take this opportunity to explain my side. Please, there's no need for all this meaningless battle.

"Shut up!" I threw my head to his, this time getting a direct hit. However, the only one who was damaged was I, not him. Blood ran off my face, tainted completely.

"You took everything away from me!"

I coughed out more blood. But I never stopped.

"You killed my friends! My guild! My life!"

But that disgusting traitor was just as persistent as I. His voice became calm as if he was someone psychologically stable. To my eyes, he was trying to be some who he wasn't. And that made me want to gag.

"If only you could listen!"

"I'd rather die!" Then a thought emerged from my head. Both the demon and I were standing on the roof of a building that's very high. If we were to fall, there was no way I was surviving. Surely, he would die. But, If I cannot kill him, maybe the world will, and at this point, if I can't even manage to kill him, I had no more reason to live. The death of Mao was intended to be the end of my line.

I sprinted towards him and held his waist with a crushing grip. The demon expressed its shock, and I never registered it. I continued to push him with everything I've got, and eventually, I pushed him off the ledge.

And I fell with him, grabbing him tightly so he cannot escape.

I smirked.

"Checkmate, you fiend."

The demon stared me for a while, before letting out a long sigh. "You were willing to throw away your life that easily?"

I refused to respond to him. He continued. "Then more reason for me to win!"

I saw his wings that sprouted out from his back. I screamed internally. 'NOOOOO!'

Still grappling on his back, I bit down on his wing like a hungry beast. Mao growled in pain, and I could taste blood seeping out from his flesh. The taste of human and demon blood was just about the same, it seemed.

The fall, however, turned into a gracious glide. My mind rushed into a panic mode. Frantically, I reached out for his wing and dug my nail to its root, more specifically, to his back. It did not travel far, but I cared none. If it sunk shallow, then I shall stab it deeper… until I rip off his wings.

Then tersely I was thrown to the ground with an immense pain rippling through my guts. Blood escaped from my nostrils and my mouth again. I dropped down to the rough gravel floor, and the sharp fragments of ground stabbed my back as I rolled to a stop. I watched my scarlet hair flaring widely. I stretched my arm towards Mao, each finger covered in the dark blood of him. My eyes widened like a flashlight in defeat.

"No…"

Here I was, nothing else to do, laying flat on the ground.

The demon lord towered over me. His dark eyes stared back at me, and I never felt so hazy in my life. I had thought this was the end.

I heard him spoke.

"Do you admit your defeat?"

I replied weakly.

"N-never."

I coughed out more blood.

"I'd rather die than surrender to you."

The Mao crouched down next to me. He looked sympathetic towards me, and I hated it. It was a sight that I never thought I would see in my lifetime. Even more so, it pained me that I would die with his face as my last sight.

He spoke.

"If you die, then who's going to avenge you, when you don't have anyone around you?"

He was right. He was right for once. If I died, then all of my friends in Fairy Tail, from Rosemary… especially Jellal's death would be meaningless. They would all be forgotten by history, no one ever remember them at all. And most of all, who's going to kill Mao if not me? The power shift between the rest of the mages and I were significant. So much, that they weren't even comparable.

'I- I have to… I would have to… Surrender.'

I had to swallow my pride to say such thing. I trembled as tears ran down from my cheeks. I shut my eyes and looked away in shame. I whispered through my teeth.

"I-I… I surrender."

But I quickly added as I gritted my teeth, tears, even more, flowing out from my eyes.

"But remember well, Mao! This is just a tactical surrender! I will find a way to kill you! This is for my friends! I am doing this for them, not you! Remember that well!"

The Mao's smile became apparent. He took a seat beside me and looked over my damaged body as if he cared about me. I looked away in disgust.

"Well, I'll mark your words." He replied. "but… Now that I have your surrender and you'll have to listen to whatever I have to say…"

My fatigued eyes snapped open at what he mentioned.

He continued, pumping his fist into the air.

"I have already thought of my first command!"

I gulped down my saliva as I feared for the worst.

"I order you to… **BECOME MY MAID!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Those of you support me le chapter, thank you!**

 **As many of you requested, and waited, the second chapter is out! Have fun, and tell me what you think in le review section, if you want more, keep all those love coming!**

 **Beta read by, Sir Knight Burning Temptation 9000**

* * *

"You… You fiend!"

I screeched as I struck down my palm. It never reached its target. I had lost control of my footing, and threw my balance off. The light-headedness came after I lost my balance entirely. My eyes opened in confusion as I watched my hand flying past the demons head. In fact, it was so far off course, it made me look like a fool.

My vision suddenly stirred and my focus shifted into hundred bits before things had gone blurry. Then my body ached all over like I've been struck and whipped, tortured million times altogether for all eternity. The pain was surreal, and like dynamite, it exploded across my senses and all my cognitive functions ceased. I knew I wanted to scream, but it wasn't possible.

Before the excruciating torment blinded me, I briefly took a glance of Mao's eyes. I saw an expression of shock. Why would he be shocked? Wouldn't I, now being his material possession, incur the likes of torture and wrath? Wouldn't I feel pain as I tried to rebel against him? Then why?

I wasn't able to understand, but whatever and however this man was acting… Well… it wasn't Mao. It was something else. Soon, the pain began to dull my senses as an immense wave of fatigue billowed through my nervous system, stretching to every fiber of my body. Not only that, it washed over my muscles, my bones and continued to assault my senses.

A hand held my waist from the back, and other reached out to my leg. I was swept away from the floor like a bride during marriage. I looked at my would-be rescuer, and it was him again. Of course, who else will it be? There were only two of us in the room, after all. I wanted to swipe him away, but I didn't have the power to do so.

The strain was already getting me, and I wasn't able to escape. It felt like I was actually dying within the arms of this demon lord.

I momentarily wondered if this is what death actually feels like. Going into a cavernous, eternal slumber, approaching the darkness, never to wake again. I wanted to push myself out of it but I couldn't. Eventually, I succumbed, and the darkness took me as another.

.

.

.

Mr. Dragneel and his Maid!

Chapter 2

.

.

.

A smell. A good smell tingled my nostrils that were once inactive. I wasn't sure since when I was able to register anything, but the smell naturally wafted into my nose. Soon as my consciousness grew, I was able to pick up the details of that smell. I recognized the savoriness and the gentle sweetness that came along with it. It had that hearthy feeling that I missed so dearly, but why? The battle wasn't over yet. At least, it wasn't for me.

Slowly I opened my eyes and let the light flood in. I squeezed them tight and raised my hand to cover myself. After adjusting, and prepping for the blinding light, I opened my eyes again. It took some time to get used to, and I had to flutter my eyes several times until I was able to see anything at all.

I was on a bed. Soft velvety covers and the blankets that draped over me were the proof of that. I brushed my hands across the mattress, realizing how gentle and comfortable it was. For a moment, I was captivated by it and took a moment to embrace the sensation. Just by touching the material, I knew that this was the finest silk I had ever lay my hands on.

It just made me feel like I was on a cloud. After savoring the sensation, I shifted my gaze to everything else that dotted the area. It was a room, but not like the room that I was familiar with. It was a decent sized room made with bricks and steel with a modern twist. It seemed like this place was some sort of wine cellar or workshop before it was remodeled to a bedroom. It did feel old, yet at the same time, it made me feel at home. I didn't know how that was possible.

Finally, I veered down to the food resting on my lap. A metallic tray with a bowl of chicken soup, some biscuits, and a bottle of some strange liquid with a tag on it. My curiosity piqued as I reached for the bottle. The liquid was colorless, and it also had no odor but the viscosity told me that this was no water. I quickly checked the tag. It read,

'Get well soon…'

"Some sort of medicine?"

"What happened?"

I asked to myself as I rested my hand on my head again. I suddenly felt dizzy. I wasn't even sure how I got here, nor why I was here in the first place. Then, a door opened with a familiar female voice answering my very question.

"You lost consciousness."

I snapped my attention to the newcomer, as panic and anger made their way through my system. I grabbed the bed sheets tightly as I sneered at the demon before me.

"You!"

It was the same female demon that I had seen not too long ago. A pair of large golden horns and jet black hair with that recognizable slutty kimono… I knew exactly what it was. The demon spoke.

"You must calm yourself."

I roared, kicking the food tray to the floor with a clatter.

"Like hell I will, you demon!"

I jumped out of bed and summoned a weapon to slay it, yet the spell did not cast. I looked at my hand with confusion. The demon spoke back once again.

"My master has blocked your magic. You won't be able to use it again without his permission."

I shouted in shock.

"What!? Bullshit!"

The demon tilted its head in confusion.

"My master is not bullshit. He is a demon lord."

It clearly lacked intelligence, or that was what I thought. The demon continued as it walked towards me.

"You must rest. You are still recovering from the surgery. The sudden action will only worsen your condition."

"Surgery!?"

I felt my head going light again. Unable to balance myself, I collapsed back to the bed. So many questions filled my head like a shower of meteorites upon the calm atmosphere. I had to pace myself before I lost consciousness again…

I took a deep breath and waited a few more seconds. I closed my eyes before opening them again.

"Surgery?"

I repeated. The demon nodded back as it went to check the scattered tray and utensils as well as the spilled soup. It answered.

"You had a tumor growing inside you. It had to be removed as it threatened your life. Mao-sama has done the surgery by himself to save your life."

It then added.

"You should be eternally grateful to him."

The cool that I intended to keep shattered in seconds. I could not believe what I just heard. Mao had performed surgery on me?!"

I roared in rage and shock, unable to process my head properly. The fact just overwhelmed everything that I knew, as it made no sense what so ever.

"Mao! Surgery!? What did he do?! What the fuck did he do to my body?!"

I rushed and grabbed the female by the collar. My teeth clenched tightly and growled at her with an intent to kill.

Yet, again, it remained there in my grip emotionlessly.

"There's no need to be scared, Erza Scarlet. He only had to remove the growing tumor."

"What tumor?!"

I needed an answer. The demon stared me back, before pointing at my chest. My eyes shimmered briefly as a small tide of fear clashed against my steeling heart. I gulped my pooling saliva as a feeling grew that I did not approve. Eventually, the fear was blended with curiosity, and I let the demon go. Instead, I reached for my shirt, before taking it off completely.

There it was. A vertical cut mark across the center of the chest. The room suddenly spun as I collapsed onto the floor. My eyes had gone hazy, and my steadfast concentration dwindled pathetically before I was able to pull myself together.

I put my hands on it, and brushed it several times, trying to feel the scar. The flesh was already mended, and it was likely due to a sort of powerful healing magic. The probably throbbing and excruciating pain did not exist at all. I looked up to the demon for explanations.

"Tumor from magic overuse. You came all the way from Ishgar to defeat us, expending so much magic during the process. In the end, you even used your own life force to fuel your magic. Without rest, you pushed on. Your body was broken and damaged much before you knew. And you finally collapsed in the end."

It also added on saying,

"My Lord has expressed his appreciation of your endurance and sheer willpower, but he does not want you to try it again."

I didn't know what to think anymore. Why was I saved? Well, it was too funny to think about it. To be rescued by the enemy's hand…

'He could have just killed me instead.'

His actions were just incomprehensible. It didn't make sense at all. Just a slip of a knife, he could have ended my life thousands of times over, and I was sure he had the chance to do so. But he didn't. Instead, he went on to save me. I happened

to growl under my breath, breaking eye contact with the demon.

"Is he stupid or what?"

Mao must lack in intelligence. He must be one of those half-minded dull, imprudent brutes who couldn't distinguish who's an enemy and who's not. If not, why on earth would he save me, tend me like I am his dearest or whatever? What importance did I hold if not his sworn enemy, who sought out to vanquish his soul for eternity?

"What else did he do to my body?"

I questioned. The demoness answered without missing a beat.

"He only had blocked your magic, but that is not relevant to the surgery."

Finally, there was something that actually made sense. That dumb lord Mao wasn't as stupid as I thought him to be. Of course, he saw me as his threat, and if he was a sensible being, then he would surely try to suppress my magic in all the ways he could find.

The demoness broke eye contact once again as it noticed a food tray lying on the other side of the floor. Its emotionless face immediately crumpled up in disdain as it reached out towards the shattered bottle of a potion. It then raised it to my eye level. The tone of its voice held enough evidence for me to tell that it wasn't pleased, but I cared none of what this monster was feeling.

"I see that you've shattered the healing potion."

It paused, letting those words to sink in.

"This potion was prepared by my lord, himself. Do you realize how many hours he had to work to create this medicine? Yet you've thrown it away like it was nothing. Do you realize how dishonorable it is?"

I barked.

"Like hell, I will drink anything given by Mao! It could have been poisoned!"

"If he were intending to kill you, he would have done so before you could even walk, Erza Scarlet. Watch your mouth."

The sudden shift in its tone threw me off guard, but I quickly shot back.

"Do you intend to fight me, creature? I will not trust any of you. Even more so, I will not place my trust in a demon who took everything from me. I will not let him control me!"

The spawn of hell threw back a mean remark.

"Yet, here you are, as a maid of my great and powerful majesty."

I clenched my teeth as my eyes dilated further. Anger rose from my stomach giving me a weird sensation of pain and heat. I shot up to land a strike on it. However, a sudden pang of pain reverberated through my heart most excruciatingly. I yelped out in torment and collapsed back onto the ground, curling myself into a ball. Blood seeped out from my mouth a little, and my body suddenly felt cold. I trembled as my eyes lost focus, and gaped my mouth in confusion.

The demon casually spoke.

"The wound is not yet completely mended. Just because it pains you no longer, it does not mean you should be active all again. This would have been prevented if you had taken the potion."

I heaved out my breath as the pain slowly subsided. I looked up at the demon with an intolerable amount of resent. Yet, it only stared back at me with indifference. It felt like I was being ignored, and I hated it, not being recognized for who I am.

"I would recommend you take a rest, and wait for Mao-sama to prepare another batch."

I muttered out as I lifted myself up arduously. I had to grab onto whatever I could to stop me falling.

"Like hell, I will."

I grabbed the white plain shirt and put it back on. I pushed the demoness away and reached for the door. Even the simplest task pained me, but I didn't care. I had to see Mao.

It questioned my action.

"Where are you going? You must stay in bed."

I growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to see Mao. I want answers." I whipped my head to it and warned. "AND don't you fucking follow me!"

The demon did not reply. But I never intended to wait and listen for her answer. So, I turned and started to walk away. My hand gripped the cold handle, and with a hold of my breath (even turning a knob as a difficult task as I have mentioned) I opened it, before letting the door slam back. However, in the end, the demon's words traveled to my ears.

"Humans and their arrogance… if it wasn't for him…"

I scoffed and hurried away from that room, from that demon. There was no reason for me to stay there and let that creature to taunt me for how careless and weak I was. If I was weak, then I wouldn't even be standing on my own feet. Clearly their expectation did not meet mine. I laughed inwardly at their stupidity.

After leaving the room, I was met with a hallway, and this one was much toned down than the one I used to see in Citadel. It was smaller and lacked that premium feeling of the architectural marvel that we humans achieved. Though, I was surprised that demons had this much skill in art. But surely, these were mere imitations of ours, if not, then I would be genuinely impressed.

Thus, it was easy for me to navigate to the outside. Even if my magic has been reduced to nothingness, my visceral warrior senses remained alerted like a wild cat. And those senses told me that Mao wasn't around here. He was outside of this place, whatever this place was.

The hall had multiple doors on each side of the wall. Like the one that I came out of, they were all made out of a dark wood. None of them were the exit and that much I could tell. After navigating further, I saw a rather large door with outlandish decor. It was literally screaming exit to my face. The golden handle with red velvety coverings told me that as well.

Though, I was never prepared to see the next part. The moment I pushed the door, I was bombarded with a massive mountain of grandeur, consisting of gold silver and white pearly marble. The ceiling skyrocketed into the abyss to the point that the tallest of the roof was lightly fogged by the accumulating layers of air. The other side of the hall was almost endless; I dared to say that the ground and the sky have been converted into walls of marble and gold. On each side of the room, there were miniature castings of mountains in pure gold.

The rivers of odd liquid ran in between them, creating a landscape inside the hall.

What and how much wealth did Mao have? But his own personal living space was so far off from being anything luxurious. It made no sense at all. If he did claim that that minuscule, dull and pathetic room was his, then why was he inside of this gargantuan place?

Or perhaps this wasn't Mao's building after all? I had my presumptions. Hundreds of questions, thousands of possible explanations, and zero answers. As I walked further in, the bothering pain that took residence in my chest subsided, and again, I felt nothing from it, though I knew I should not be screaming and running around. The past experiences did not prove to be very helpful to my own health.

After walking through the colossal halls, I was able to reach a large golden door that seemed to hold the most significance. It was much bigger than others, not just several times larger, but enough to fit an entire dragon. The intricate design of it told me that it led to some sort of throne room. It was confirmed even further by the long red carpet laying on the marble floor, and the gaudy diamond chandeliers and candle lights on walls and ceilings that gave the room an almost regal glow.

Thankfully, there were no guards around. Again, dumb Mao, but it was a great fortune for me. I pressed my ear to the door to see if he was actually inside.

And there it was. The voice of the demon Mao. However, I could see the clear hint of frustration in his voice. For what he was, the overlord of all evil and darkness, it was another behavior of his that made no sense.

Holding my breath, I decided to eavesdrop on him. Curiosity took the best of me.

I could hear his roar.

"I asked you, a month ago, to perform a detailed investigation on why there are still human children not receiving the proper education offered by the national institute!"

A different voice rose, male, and he… no, IT, was trembling with fear.

"B-but your majesty… these humans are naturally inept. They cause nothing but trouble!"

Mao responded with a snarl.

"They are my people, as much as you are!"

This time, another individual, this one was much more collected, spoke.

"Your majesty, for over the course of a decade, you've shown your infinite graciousness to these mortals and obliged their wishes. Yet, these people have betrayed you countless times by all the disgusting crimes. Such as… the devastation of the Dragneel Cathedral last year."

"This cannot go on forever. We must apply drastic measures to prevent any more of

their sinful acts."

Then the entire court erupted in agreement. However, a sudden wave of energy flared from inside. Never in my life had I felt myself being dwarfed by something else. The only time I felt this much of energy was when I first met my master. That was a long time ago. It was a different story back then.

Fear. That was what stormed in like a tornado, ravaging and wrecking havoc in my soul. Then like a great tsunami, it washed over me, crumbing my iron walls and pulverizing them to dust, before it ripped it off the roots of my own heart. I gasped briskly at the billowing energy crashing against my body. My physical body wasn't in pain. However, it felt like it was. I had to cower myself into a ball to prevent it from making me paralyzed. Soon, my entire clothes were drenched in a cold sweat, only one you would find if you were to wake from the most disturbing of nightmares.

Then I heard the thunderous bellowing from the other side, and if there was a real description of demonic voice, this was it. Just hearing that deep reverberating voice turned me to stone.

'Is that the Mao's true voice?' My mind questioned in a whisper. 'Is it? That devastating voice?'

 **"** **You shall do well to never speak of those words! I stand as a ruler to be a service of my people, so that they may live their lives to their fullest, not to steel, threaten, discriminate or harm them!"**

 **"** **Hence I've asked you to investigate, yet none of you reported a single word. Do I have to do everything by myself!?"**

Then a silence followed, even that one man with too much power in Mao's court was left frozen like a dead fly. I could feel the air turning cold, and my guts turning inside out. Then Mao screamed in an unhindered fury, his dark voice not yet settling back to normal.

 **"** **GET OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET OUF MY FACE!"**

Realizing that their urgent footsteps were rushing towards me, I jumped out from my position and sought out an adequate hiding place. My eyes scanned a large bronze statue standing next to one of the columns that supported the roof.

'That place will do!'

Then l let my nimble feet carry me to its shadowy back. The two gigantic golden doors opened, and people fled from it like a hoard of lemmings. From the tall reaching twice taller than a man to one size of a child, it varied. There were ones that looked indistinguishable from humans and some had bizarre features that were so unsightly to the human mind.

After a while, they were gone, and I jumped back outside of the shadow. Although the spine-tingling sensation I had felt just a moment ago had disappeared, I still had questions that I wanted to be answered. And coming here only rose even more. Spiking my curiosity on such pointless subjects was all Mao's fault. Yes, they were.

Biting my lips from the terror that slowly crept in like a tide, I decided to enter. I mentally slapped myself at the stupidity and weakness of my mind.

'Erza! When did you turn into such a pathetic woman?! Listen, you are the one and only First God of Ishgar. My people's faith is weighing down on my shoulders! You mustn't show your weakness! Never!'

I furrowed my brows, and my eyes returned to the where Mao might be. I thought out to myself.

'That creature is a Mao. Heartless demon! Traitor! Nothing more, nothing less!'

I roared,

 **"** **MAOOO!"**

My voice echoed in an equally titanic court. My fiery eyes rested on the iron throne sitting in high rise platform. His figure was shadowed by the golden orange light raining down from the tall, elongated window behind. Then the light struck everywhere of the room, every bit of jewelries glistening with all their might as if they were meant for Mao himself.

He looked down at me with his dark abyssal eyes, yet from the shadow, I saw his pupil glowing in deep blood red. Donning attire that is meant for an emperor of the underworld, it consisted of jet black silks everywhere. However it wasn't as extravagant as the walls that he was surrounded with. There was a golden decoration of a dragon and a demon on each side of his chest, facing each other. Then that was it. His pants were too mundane to be called for king's, and others were too ordinary to be skipped as common folks. But despite the lack of equipment as a leader, upon his throne, he held that unmistakable profound aura that was to be reckoned with. But all that shattered when he opened his lips.

"Erza?! How…? You can't be here!"

He rushed down from his throne and scooped me up like a bride. A pang of rage throbbed on my forehead. Growling like a wild beast, I hesitated a second to punch him in the face whilst throwing my knee to his chin.

"Ow-Oww! Hey!"

He remarked, losing the grip on my body, dropping me to the floor. Yet, I wasn't quite prepared for the sudden drop. My eyes turned wide, as my body delved down to the floor. I tried to land perfectly, yet my body didn't listen. Instead of landing on my feet, my spine craned back, and my head dropped first to the floor.

Instantly it was. The impact from my skull to the floor was that of a meteor to ground. It literally crushed my head with pain. I teared up in sudden shock, clenching my teeth to suppress any scream, but unfortunately I couldn't, resulting in a high-pitched, unintentional squeak.

"Eeeeck!"

I curled up into a ball again and began to massage my head. Mao shouted.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! Shouldn't you be more grateful to your savior?!"

I barked angrily.

"Savior! Ha! My ass! You? Savior?! You forced me to become your sex slave!"

Mao's eye trembled as his face turned beat red.

"Sex slave?! Where the in the hell did you get that idea?!"

He argued,

"There's a cosmic amount of difference between being a maid and being a sex slave! How can the so-called, self-proclaimed Yusa Scarlet don't even know the basics?"

"Why would I even require such dishonorable knowledge?! I am of a noble background, not dirty minded scums who read smut novels and imagine oneself being forcefully toyed by the enemy!"

I slapped my mouth with my both hands in surprise. It was my time to get all roused up, blushing like a mad woman. I intended to rectify the all this. This wasn't even why I was here in the first place!

"That is not what I meant! Keep your hands to yourself, you filthy pig!" I screamed while covering up my body.

Mao however glared at me as if I was a freak. My patience was wearing thin. "

You know what?! Fine! Believe whatever makes you sleep at night, I don't care! But that isn't why I am here!"

I continued.

"Do you even realize that I had to cross all the way here from my room? The every step I took pained my body like it was on fire!"

He crossed his arm and raised his brow.

"Why did you cross all the way over here then? Do you even know what've I done to you?"

I pointed my finger at him.

"I've heard everything! But that's beside the point! Listen here, you pig, I have questions, and I demand answers!"

"You could have waited in your room for me to come." He replied nonchalantly as if he was talking to an idiot. "Isn't it obvious?" He continued.

I shrieked. "What?! You… you come to my room?"

"Yeah."

At this point, my guts started to boil by just seeing his face. He and his attitude… who does he think he is? The hate even grew further when I saw him starting to pick his nose. I growled under my breath.

"Stupid Mao…"

I heard him sigh deeply before he continued his dreadful comments.

"Listen. You were dying; you pushed yourself way too much just to defeat me. I couldn't let you die. Not on my watch, not after all those years."

I questioned sarcastically,

"What? All those years? The time when you sold me your disgusting cake to me back in Ishgar? Did you take pity of this lowly earthling because of the past?"

He answered back looking straight into my eyes. His dark pink brows furrowed in concern.

"But you bought them all the time and I was happy to bake more. Did I tell you how much I enjoyed my short stay in Fiore?"

I sneered.

"I don't care, Mao. At this moment, you are not the bakery boy I knew and loved. You are Mao. That's what you are, nothing more, nothing less."

He didn't reply, yet he looked at me like he was in disappointment. After a few silent seconds, I asked, this time, pushing aside the hate and rage, just inquiring for the answer.

"So why did you save me? You could have killed me anytime during the surgery."

The Mao seemed hesitant, but nonetheless, he replied.

"I didn't kill you because I need you."

My face turned immediate red in a matter of second. Steam rushed out of my ears as I began to stammer.

"W-w-what?!"

The demon Mao smirked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"But now isn't the time. You are still recovering, and I can't have my maid sick, you know?"

I shouted, suddenly unsure what to think of.

"Fuck you, Mao!"

The emperor glanced at me one last time before heading out of the room. I dashed towards him and grabbed his hand to prevent him from stepping any further.

"I still have more questions!"

However, I was greeted with a smash on my head. Defenseless as I was, I was subjected to another wave of pain on my head. Steam flew out from the skull as I tried to massage it again. Tears sprouted as I shouted at him in shock and anger.

"What the heck was that for!?"

Mao answered frustratingly.

"Are you stupid? You shouldn't be running and shouting around!"

"Stupid?! I-I… I"

I couldn't say anything further as there was no way of countering. I glared at him as my face started to glow like a red orb. My cheeks puffed out from suppressing anger. Yet a light bulb shined through my head as I was saved by the idea. It was a question that I planned to ask, and there was no better time than now.

My anger subsided as confidence arose. I smirked and crossed my arm.

"Well, for an intelligent and genius Demon, you certainly cannot differentiate between Master and Maid! Master owns Maid, not the other way around!"

Suddenly, he put his both hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes seriously.

"That's because I fell in love with you. I love you, Erza Scarlet!"

My eyes started to shake uncontrollably by the sudden eruption of heat from my heart. It rose all the way to my face, turning it red all over again, even brighter than my own hair. I blurted out.

"W-wah?!"

My heart began to beat faster, and like an engine it roared with power inside me, fuming out all the heat, pumping out all those gallons of blood straight to my face. My thought process had gone hazy, and my breath became ragged and uncontrollable. My lungs squeezed hard like I was suffocating, but I was indeed breathing in the air constantly, perhaps much faster.

Then the Mao's eye closed halfway and stared at me like I was some sort of idiot.

"Just joking."

Just like that, he casually turned and walked away. But I stood here, my feet weighing me down like a pair of steel boots, my heart and my head confused about what was going on as my brain logically attempted to analyze the situation. However, he stopped and faced me again. He had his hands in his pockets, looking at me as if he was annoyed.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Aren't you coming?"

I stared back at him dumbfounded, yet I let my feet to move on their own. I still wasn't sure what was going on, but I eventually managed to growl back.

"I'm coming, stupid Mao! Why am I even listening to you…?"

His answer was straightforward and quick.

"Because you are a maid?"

I decided not to answer that. This was getting nowhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my lab, of course."

"Your lab?"

I raised my brows. That was unexpected of Mao. Yet, he answered like it was nothing. He questioned, but this time, it was more of confirmation.

"You didn't drink the potion that I gave you?"

I hesitated as I closely follow him behind. I looked for words to form an excuse, but there were none. He took my silence as my answer.

"Look, I don't blame you for refusing to drink it. Trust comes from both ways they say… but you'll have that permanent scar and damage to your heart if you don't.

"Besides, it was pretty damn hard to make."

Soon, he and I reached to a staircase, and just like the extravagant hall, it was just as immaculate with beauty. I began to wonder, after taking a long good look at it. If he was Mao and had all the money to make this piece of grandeur architecture, then why was his personal space so… lacking? I blurted out without a single filtering.

"Why is your room so pathetic?"

"Oh gee, thanks for making me feel bad."

He responded without even looking at me.

"You are Mao. You can do whatever you want, and you live in a block of concrete. Yeah, that makes lots of sense."

I shot back.

"Maybe I don't want to live being smothered by meaningless wealth."

After a few more climbing, we reached another hallway. He pressed his hand on one of its doors, and a rune appeared. I squinted my eyes to read what it was. I seemed like a containment spell. Whatever inside that room, he clearly didn't want anyone to see… but here I was, staring at it.

"We are here."

He spoke, breaking me out of the observation. The door slid open, and he motioned me to enter. The mood of the building shifted instantly as my gaze fell into the inside. All that marble, gold and silver was gone. There wasn't even a single sculpture, and all that decorated was a plain, dull and boring concrete with flasks, books, and scrolls.

He hopped inside like a child and skipped through all the equipment until he reached the other end of the room. I followed him, but my eyes never left all the material he had. I laid my eyes on all kinds of books, from the mundane history books to some elaborate theories of magic that I would expect to see in one of those Magic Research Bureau .

There was a massive wall that was covered in whiteboards and chalkboards, covered with equations and runes that I could not translate. Yet, these boards were like windows of his past, and through the half-erased marking in the corners and chalk power from all those hastily erased marks, I could imagine him moving around in urgency, skipping and tossing around millions of thoughts as he sought to figure out something in the most energetic form.

I almost stared at it in awe as I continued to walk. Shortly, I broke contact and saw an array of ingredients stored in a perfectly clean jar, stacked in precision and care. Also, this covered up the entire wall.

That was until I realized this was just one row of ingredients. It was an aisle, not a wall. Though the clear jars, I was enthralled by the zillions of more stacked behind. This wall was just one of many. For those who study magic, this was their version of the theme park. I never expected Mao to have this big of a collection, even for a demon lord.

He halted at the table next to it, where it had flasks containing different fluids. One of them, however, included a scale that I was all too familiar of. It was just one, and the size was significant, as large as my head. I exclaimed, pointing at the scale.

"Is that… a dragon's scale?!"

He nodded as he picked it up.

"You are right… and this." He emphasized by shaking it in front of me. "Is what goes into your potion."

I stood there completely frozen.

"How did you even acquire such material?" I asked as my tone dropped into seriousness. Yet, he answered, shrugging.

"Through a very long and complicated process?"

He seemed to take my question as a joke. Why should it be a joke? I am a dragon slayer. Fire dragon slayer, its ancient magic thought by my master, who was also a dragon.

If the scale was here, then it also meant that dragon wasn't very far away from this place…

Then he handed me a potion. "Dragon itself has lots of magical properties that are highly toxic to regular human. However, to Dragon Slayer, its venoms turn into a miraculous cure to all damages and diseases."

He added.

"Just one should be enough."

I stared at it momentarily, contemplating whether to drink or not. He insisted,

"You need to get better." But his lips grew into a devilish smile. "So I can hear you say Master in front of the crowds!"

My face heated up again, I wanted to punch this man and his stupid face, but I decided not to. Again, it did not go well for me last time. The demon Mao added.

"Just joking."

I bit my lips until it shed blood, and my eyes dilated into specks as my rage finally broke through its chain. I felt it roaring like the swirl of a tornado inside me. My hand flew at the Mao's cheek, and I slapped him as hard as I could. With a thunderous clap, he flew into the chalkboard like a ragdoll. The bottle of potion flew into the air, and I snatched it expertly before the pain started to surge in. Without a further thought, I drank to its bottom. I shouted,

"There, happy, you idiot?!"

Though, miraculously, the pain did subside. In fact, the effect was so apparent that I felt like I could take down Mao right here and right now. I looked at my own hands in surprise, baffled by the sudden burst of energy that flowed through me. Unfortunately, it wasn't magic. But having my stamina and strength back, as well as healing my heart was significant.

I looked back at Mao, who was scrambling himself to get up the floor. I furrowed my brows as I shot daggers at him, before looking away.

"Stupid crafty idiot… Idiot! Stupid and dumb and pathetic Mao"

But I could actually feel his smile beaming down on back of my head. He whispered in a way that made my bone go chill, that cocky and sickening masculine voice literally tingled my eardrum, and not in a pleasant way.

"Now… it's finally the time for you to be my official maid, Erza Scarlet~." He sung.

No… maybe his voice was pleasant, and what he had spoken wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was just that he was Mao, and because he was Mao, I hated it. Perhaps, I was starting to feel unsure after learning all those things around him. Maybe Mao was a little special. Special as in, a nanometer of margin compared to all other feebleminded, unintelligent savages.

"First, I want you to apologize to me for hitting me."

He ordered, that smug smile never dimming down. I had to bite my lips. I stand no longer to what I've claimed- Mao was worse than all other demons. He arrogantly craned his head as he looked down me with a smirk that I wanted to rip apart.

"Go on."

There was no reason for me to apologize to him. He noticed my resistance and offered,

"If you apologize, I might return your magic back~" He sung once again.

I growled through my teeth,

"Fine! I…"

I opened my lips, and each word hurt me like a brick thrown on back of my head. I hesitated, my pride sinking into the abyss again.

"I-I'm sorry."

My voice quieted down like the sound of a squashed mosquito, and Mao didn't seem to be pleased.

"I'm sorry, what?"

My cheeks flushed a bright mercury red.

"Ma…"

Even from here with my head ducked low, I could feel his eye brows rising up in anticipation. I wanted to strangle him to death.

"Master…"

"Oh, I can't hear you, Erza!"

My eyes frantically looked for a bladed weapon, but Mao was clever. There was none. Biting my teeth again, I spoke louder.

"I'm sorry, master."

"What was that? I think I heard something but I'm not sure what it was…"

I swallowed my pooling saliva, and my pride came down with it. Breathing in and huffing my cheeks like a chipmunk, I screamed; hoping that the room was soundproof, less it degrade my state any further.

 **"** **I'M SORRY MASTER!"**

I opened my eyes as they teared up in shame and resentment. I was met with a pair of large onyx eyes staring straight back at me. I yelped in terror as I scrambled back.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

He responded with a shrug.

"Just staring."

"What for?"

"Just thinking how cute you are when you're all flustered like that."

He answered as he retreated back. That answer left me speechless. This was the side of me that I hated the most. Why does he even say such things to me? What was his intention? Was it to verbally assault me or actually compliment me?

"W-Wah?!"

I hated his always carefree act. How could he just walk away like that after saying such things so randomly to my face? The emotions swirling up from my stomach were enough for me to collapse to my knees with my both fists planted on the ground. Tears of shame and uncertainty continued to flow. Eventually, I wailed.

 **"** **Y-YOU DUMB STUPID DEMON LORD!"**

.

.

COMPLETE BETA READ


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey, people! Here comes the 3rd chapter! before you read, I have few things to say! It won't take long, please stay!**

 **Those who are from Prometheus, I know I've mentioned that I'll be launching my own P.a.t.r.e.o.n, but never did. This time, I mean it!**

 **In celebration of my first scheduled launch on august 12th, I'll be taking free Fairytail only commission for 3 days, from August 12~14!**

 **If you want to check out my stuff, please visit my _DeviantArt_ page, and as well as p.A.T.R.E.O.n on my profile! **

**Thanks!**

 **Beta read by~~~~~ one and ony~~~~~~the WWA champion~~~~~~Burningtemptation, saturday night, ssssuuuuuppppppeeeeerrrr SLAM!**

 **Lame? That's exactly what the undertaker said!**

* * *

.

.

.

If there was one thing I hated the most, it was Mao. This person… No… Demon walking in front me, he was the bane of my existence. Just walking behind him, in close proximity was enough to feel nauseas beyond normal, yet there was nothing I could do. I hated this clothing I wore. I used to think maid outfits were cute since I'd worn them from time to time back when the guild still existed, and other special occasions. People loved it, I loved it, and that was good enough. However, the situation I'm in and the fact that I am somewhat displayed like this made it awkward and embarrassing.

Then there was this entire hallway I hated. The gold and pearly crème marble slabs covering up the entire place. I hated the bright lighting. They weren't candles by the way. They were all powered by stupid dumb and pathetic illumination spells that I didn't even want to know about. In fact, I knew it was similar basic magic to that used in the Citadel! I also hated the air that I breathed, and I hated that wooden stand, and I hated all those pictures that hung on the wall, and I hated…

Mao spoke, breaking me out of my continuous frustration.

"Erza, are you coming? Hmm, you are not doing a very good job of following me, are you?"

I looked up at Mao in confusion, and saw he was already way up ahead. Heat scorched my face like the coals of a burning fire, and my cheeks turned red in embarrassment. I half-screamed, tearing up in the process.

"I-I'm coming!"

The Mao raised his brows.

"I'm coming, what? Erza?"

I clenched my teeth. A now normal process when in range of the Mao. My heart thwarted backward as it beat like no tomorrow. Steam escaped my ears, and my lips quivered. I gathered my hands on my heart and looked down to the floor. My red hair, red as a burning magma, covered my shameful face. I muttered quietly, feeling humiliated.

"Go-Goshujin-sama…"

He smirked like the devil, and I wanted to beat that arrogant smug off his face. I growled under my breath.

"You… You bastard… I'll get you for this…"

I watched Mao step closer to me, before he held me by the collar tersely. He shook my body and held my chin up to his face. He forced me to look him directly into his perfectly shaped eyes. My pupils were quivering at that moment. My ears became red, and it was harder and harder to breathe.

His nose. The perfectly sculpted nose was just an inch away from mine, and his dark and deep, rich obsidian eyes glared back at me. They felt like they were gazing into my soul. Mao smiled, and reached his pink lips to my ear and whispered. I immediately craned my neck away by the funny feeling that rose inside my heart.

"Erza, you look adorable when you are blushing."

That did it. Shivers ran through my spine as his masculine voice reached to my eardrum, resonating within. I ceased breathing, and my brain stopped processing. My eyes lost focus, and for that moment, I didn't know what happened to me or my body. I wanted to scream to myself, to knock myself out, but that never worked. My heart never listened, and I looked away in embarrassment. If it was possible, my face was already glowing like a sun, brighter than my hair. I thought to myself.

'Wh-Why am I feeling this way… no….'

Then he grabbed my cheeks and started to stretch them like I was a rubber toy. My unfocused eyes turned to his and searched for an answer to this strange behavior. His eyes dropped over and smug spread on his face again as if he was toying with a dumb woman.

"Aww… Nope. Just joking."

That strange bubbly feeling that rose in my heart was destroyed. I growled dangerously, as my face crumbled up in pure rage and anger. The embarrassment? No. I felt utterly humiliated by this man-er, MAO! Who does he think he is?! To toy with my emotions like it was nothing more than a trivial thing?! I was certainly not a toy nor trivial.

I snatched his hand off of me, and slapped his face as hard as I could, my teeth clenching and my iris dilating. However, he simply dodged it back like it was nothing. I screamed,

"G-Get back here, you fiend!"

The Mao replied, still grinning at me as he was mocking at me.

"Nope!"

I threw a kick, another punch, and slicing arms. Everything I could as I advanced to the demon lord, and yet he evaded them as if it was Childs play. He cheerfully spoke,

"See? You are following me, now!"

My eyes teared up again as my cheeks puffed up like a squirrel. I ceased my assault and held both feet to the ground, staring back at Mao with resentment and frustration.

"Then I'm not going to attack you, Mao! I'm going to stay where I am, like a solid rock! You can try to move me all you want, but I won't budge!"

His eyes dropped again by just staring at me. It was _that_ look again. The one when he was looking at something stupid. At least, what he perceived to be stupid. His opinions did not matter to me, he was a Mao. What reason more do I need? He half-retorted with a big sigh.

"Are you stupid?"

I barked,

"Stupid... What did you just say?!"

I raised my fist and rolled up my sleeve to punch him again. I began to hurl towards him with intent to kill. However, he pointed out,

"I thought you weren't going to move, stupid."

The realization came little too late, and in much surprise, I looked down to my own legs, and immediately retreated. I screamed out all I can, trying to deny what just happened. Veins literally throbbed on my head all over the place at my own stupidity and his cunning ways of deceiving me. This is what I truly hated about him.

"I didn't move, you dumb Mao! Your eye sight must be deteriorating because of that filthy place that you are living in!"

I continued, stretching my arm back and pushing my body forward, I closed my eyes to finish off what I wanted to say.

"And stop calling me stupid, you stupid Mao!"

The Mao stared at me with mildly offended expression.

"You are insulting my room again…? Fine… I guess it couldn't be helped."

He approached me again, this time, I didn't move. I shut my eyes tightly and covered my own ears. I made a promise to myself to never be hindered by a demon ever again. Surely, barricading all my senses will protect me from Mao's sexual assault. My muscles locked in, and my entire body became tenser. I squeezed my eyes as I stretched my lips unintentionally, and it displayed my tiny clenching pairs of dragon fangs. I squirmed. But then, my entire body felt motionless as I felt no gravity.

In a split second, I was lifted into the air. Something supported me securely beneath my torso and my leg. It was like riding in an airship, and that was the closest thing I could describe. I yelped in surprise, but I never opened my eyes again. From my covered ears, my hands automatically knitted themselves on my squirming, pouting lips.

Then another voice invaded me. It was a mistake to let my ears open.

"I see that you are already trying to seduce his majesty, Yusa Scarlet. Truly, you are the most perverted shameless creature that I've ever come across."

It was that female demon again! I snapped my eyes open and bore my teeth in anger. I flailed my arms around to vent my rage, though it didn't help much. I screamed,

"Come again, you demon! If you are looking for a battle, then I'll provide you one!"

The female one in a skimpy kimono pointed its index finger at me, and something above me. I followed her, and traced around it, only to discover Mao's pink locks, chiseled chin, and his dark vibrant eyes staring back at me. I yelped out automatically and frantically looked around. Mao… he was holding me like I was some sort of bride for marriage! And my burning cheeks were pushing against his rock hard chest tightly; in fact, I could almost feel his skin underneath his clothing…

I stopped breathing again, and from that entire demon's antics, my rage exploded. I screamed top of my lung.

"Y-You are the worst!"

And threw my knee to his chin, just like last time.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mr. Dragneel and His Maid!**_

* * *

.

.

.

I just kept myself quiet as I followed Mao closely behind, standing on his left side. On the right side, that female demon walked just across. I tried not to look at it on the way. I focused my attention forward. Just until now, I didn't realize his stature would be bigger than I.

I realized it when all the lights around the hallway suddenly vanished in a synchronized pattern. When the lights went off, sun light finally made its way into the vast spaces inside, and streaked down to the marble and red carpeted flooring, in the form of rectangular beams, only to be shadowed by the window frames. They bounced off Mao's frame and leaked in through the darkness.

His back covered all of my eyesight. Without much of the light and only often orange sun rays bouncing off his frame, I knew that he was not a small man. He stood at least a head taller than me. His shoulder was wide, as expected of someone of power, and he was built like he was carved out of marble by a great sculptor, and then painted by an artist of great stature.

Not that it mattered to me; I was just carefully examining his figure, which was all. It was a necessary action to observe all the information of my enemy. Though, the lights going off were a different story. Just simply perplexed of a sudden shift of the system, I decided to ask.

"Um… Goshujin-sama…"

My cheek flushed again, and I immediately looked down, gulping down my own breath.

"Why… Why are the lights suddenly off?"

Mao turned his head around momentarily and stopped walking. The female demon and I did the same also. He stared at me again. It was still a less than a day with Mao and all the stares that he gave me made me sick.

But I waited for his response patiently, though I couldn't believe what I was doing. I, the great and most powerful human, actually waiting for a traitor to respond to me! I whispered under my breath.

"Things that I do for revenge…"

Mao raised his finger.

"I heard that."

The female demon added.

"You seem rather oblivious why he had chosen you to become his maid."

I barked in response.

"Like I care! Obviously he's trying to rape me! Sexually abuse me and use me as his play thing!"

The female and Mao exchanged a look. The one clad in skimpy kimono answered.

"Even for a human, you are a lot dumber than I had expected. You should be glad that his highness has accepted you, a dumb creature, as his personal maid."

I barked again, blood veins popping around my pure white cornea.

"Wha- WHA… WHAT?! Me, dumb?!"

The female completely ignored me and commented on my behavior to Mao.

"Mao-sama, this is why we cannot provide proper education to humans."

Mao groaned out.

"Ugh… not now, Sayla."

Upon hearing that, a shocking revelation struck me. My legs spread comically and I pointed my finger at the female demon. I immediately screamed.

"So that thing has a name?!"

The demon named Sayla just stared back at me emotionlessly.

"No, I am a rock. Rocks don't have a name."

It was obviously a sarcastic remark. Mao questioned.

"Did you seriously think we demons don't have a name?"

I pulled my hair out, shouting,

"Such a revelation!"

He sighed again, and I was starting to get used to his continuous antics. I personally didn't know what was wrong. If anything was, then it was Mao, not me.

"And I thought you wanted to ask me why the lights are off?"

My attention shifted immediately, and my eyes shined like a pair of bright yellow stars. As I've been patiently waiting, that was something that I wanted to hear. Yet, from all the digressing of topics, I was annoyed.

So despite my eyes shimmering brightly, I immediately crossed my arms and looked away.

"Hmph! You are not as half as stupid as I thought, Mao! I'll give you some credit for that! So fine, tell me! What happened to the lights?!"

He stared at me again, this time, for rather a long time. He opened his lips, and I loosened my arms and leaned forward in anticipation. However, instead of his reply, he let out a big yawn. A vein throbbed on my temple.

He replied, after covering his mouth.

"You'll see soon enough."

He turned back again and motioned Sayla to follow.

"Come on. Let's continue… or we're going to miss it."

I shouted in puzzlement and frustration,

"Miss what?!"

"You'll see."

And that was all his reply was before they just took off. I growled at them for ignoring me like this. However, I refused to be separated. Thus, I quickly ran behind them and caught up with their pace.

"Why you little…"

I whispered, and Sayla turned her head towards me and gazed at me with her dark eyes. I didn't know if that was supposed to be threatening or intimidating, so I returned her with my own battle glare.

She averted her emotionless eyes and stared ahead, yet, I refused to give up. For the whole time, I stared at her like my sights were actually going to stab her back. Soon, we came to a full stop, and rather a large door stood in front. It wasn't anything fancy like the rest of the structure; it was only large, seemingly built only to serve its purpose. Without Mao's command, like she was programmed, she pushed down a slab of a button on the wall. It sunk inside deeply, and the magic runes spread on the surface of the door, sliding to each side simultaneously.

A powerful light poured in through the seam of the door, and it poured even further as it only became bigger. Beautiful, angelic light then draped all over my body, in a bright golden orange and yellow. I squeezed my eyes, trying to see the angle, only to realize it was the rising sun that hung between the mountains afar. The beautiful burning sun, radiating with such heavenly glow. I let myself to be basked in its presence.

For a short moment, I had forgotten that I was in demon's lair. It had truly felt like I was in heaven. With the light, a gentle breeze washed over my skin and glazed over it like feathers. My hair wavered behind me like ethereal fire. Then I inhaled the air with a long, satisfying breath and felt it fresh coldness enter my system. It reached every part of my body, and let my frustrations and anger wash away in brisk seconds.

I opened my eyes fully to gaze at the world outside. A balcony, its floor, and railing carved out of stone, I stepped forward closer. Mao and Sayla stood behind, and they let me walk freely.

The scene stole my breath away faster than a jet. In front of me, a booming gargantuan megalopolis stretched all the way to the mountains covered in white snow. Every buildings and structure alike pierced the sky, and the billowing clouds were caught in their titanic structures like seaweed hanging on a wooden dock. Some of the skyscrapers punctured through their feathery flesh. And they weren't just one, but hundreds and hundreds of them, flashing their designs as if they were some world-class runway models. Some of them even connected to one another. However, despite their sky reaching stature, I was still somehow gazing them from above.

It had shown me how Mao's castle was taller than them by a significant margin. Below those skyscrapers, I barely made out the roads and lesser buildings. However, upon closer inspection, I had realized they were all placed in perfect arrangements. They surrounded the Mao's castle in circles so perfectly that one might claim that it's God's work. Then from each circle that seemingly repeated itself to infinity, its size shrunk as it got closer to Mao's building. Then twelve roads with twelve lanes ran perpendicular to the circles, and they gathered into a single origin, which was again, Mao's. Yet, on the central road, its structure was significantly larger than others. I finally realized that it was actually a railroad. Precisely, a massive bundle of tracks that separated the Empire's Citadel into two pieces, and it ran under the Mao's castle and continued to the other side.

I could not help to stare at them dumbly, and I lost control of my jaw. Its sheer size overthrew the Ishgar's biggest city with ridiculous ease. But what shocked me the most was the material that this place was constructed of. It was made of Gold. Everything was made out of gold… and upon the heavenly sunlight, their reflections shinned as if they were dancing under them.

Just everything about this place took my breath away.

Lastly, at the end of the city, there was a ring surrounding it. Upon closer inspection, I realized they were gigantic walls that were forged out of steel, standing tall as the mountain, its poise unrelenting to stand against all the forces in the world.

Memories of battle flashed inside my head briefly. I recalled the war, my defeat. A sudden tear rolled down my eyes.

I chocked out.

"Ho…how is this possible…?"

I dropped my head as I grasped the railings tightly.

"Di-Did we never stand a chance against them in the first place…?"

Mao spoke from behind and stepped next to me.

"It's morning."

I could tell that he was looking at my way.

"I've told you'll see soon enough, this is it. This is something that I wanted to show you for so long."

He breathed in the air.

"The Morning of Alvarez. The Alvarez Empire"

I raised my head at that,

"Alvarez…Empire?"

I questioned.

Mao responded, "It's what you humans call, Hell."

I couldn't help to stare back at him with hundreds of questions flooding my mind.

'Alvarez? The empire from the legends? But… it's supposed to have gone missing over four hundred years ago…'

He caught my gaze and flashed a gentle smile that matched the morning dew.

"I know you have lots of questions. I'll try to answer them all one by one."

I dropped my eyes again, feeling somehow defeated. Alongside with everyone, I was sent to the battle not knowing their true power. I knew of their army, and their characteristics, and other details. I knew of their generals, but at the end, that seemed like the tip of an iceberg. I had fought the demons, letting only my rage fuel me, to propel me forward. Now I realize, despite my rank in human society, I was poorly prepared. Perhaps we never stood a chance in the first place….

Then why did he…?

I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"Wh-What was the fort that we had conquered? Wasn't that supposed to be your capital?"

He raised his brows again. I mumbled after a much of hesitation. It came out chocked,

"Go-Goshujin-sama…"

He shook his head. "That place is nothing but a castle in the outskirt of Alvarez, Erza. There was no way I'd bring the battle to this city, amongst my people."

That was simply unbelievable. In fact, the fact that he can speak without blinking or missing a beat, especially with such a calm tone, annoyed me greatly.

I slammed the stone railing.

"W-What?! You insolent… Don't make me laugh! You have no rights to say that! People? Ha! You call yourself people?! You were the one who attacked us in the first place! You killed every single one of us… You are nothing more than a hoard of savages…"

A tear rolled out from my eyes much intensely as the pain started to rise from my stomach. My eyes began to burn as tears dropped from my chin, staining the maid outfit.

"You took everyone away from me…and you… You! Have guts to say such thing like that?! Why my people has to die but not yours? If you love your 'people' so much…."

I spat out that term.

"Then why don't you just go and fucking die for them!"

Sayla visibly flinched, however, Mao stopped her before she could act. He approached me with a concerned expression. He breathed out.

"Erza… I am sorry for what happened to your people, and to everyone you held dear… but Erza, We've never attacked humans."

I screamed, "You've killed them!" Next thing I knew, I was speaking through my teeth.

"I've seen it with my own eyes…!"

Sayla approached as she sensed the threat. She urgently raised her hand to prepare her spell. She spoke darkly, this was perhaps the first time to see her actually being emotional.

"You dare to sully his majesty?! Let go of him, or be prepared to be punis-Eep!"

Mao lightly smacked her head. Though, even that was enough to give her a lump.

"Sayla. No need for violence here. This is just all huge misunderstanding." He continued, his eyes falling on me. He held my cheek, but I quickly yanked them away. He stared at me with disappointments.

"Erza, there's a lot more things that you don't know. Some things were never meant to be known… but you…"

"Rosemary village, was it?"

I exclaimed,

"How did you know?! You've been there, haven't you?!"

He looked away.

"I've been there. Yet, when I reached there, it was too late. Slaughter was… already in its progress…"

His eyes turned toward me again.

"And from that final moment, all that blood, you emerged, to finally be rescued by your master."

I didn't speak. I let him continue.

"He was the King of all Dragons, wasn't he?"

I snapped out from my trance, reputed. Though the sinister tone may have died a bit, it was still lingering there.

"If you were there and saw everything, Why didn't you try to save us? If you thought this was just a misunderstanding, then why didn't you try to fix it?!"

I added, glaring at him,

"You are nothing but a liar."

"Erza, I…"

He quickly tried to defend himself.

"You've tricked me once, there's no reason not to believe you are trying to trick me again."

He went silent. He never spoke another word after that for a while. Things had gotten so quiet that I could hear his breathing. Yet, he didn't seem angered. He shot me that look again like he was actually concerned for me. Minutes passed, only then, he spoke.

His voice has gotten much darker and quieter than before. His playfulness was nowhere to be seen.

"I understand… There's no way for me to know your pain. I can only imagine. Are there… any more questions I can answer?"

I continued to stare at him. I looked into his eyes, trying the find the answer from his expression. I wanted to know what this demon actually felt. That face, was it the truth or was it just another mask to trick me? However, in his abysmal deep eyes, I saw something. I was warm, yet cold at the same time. I wasn't sure how to express that properly.

I looked away as my head started to hurt. The wind filled our gaps, and I let my eyes reach the tallest mountain in the outskirt of Alvarez. The mountain covered in snow... and I let that grand stature rest my soul. Then I slowly shifted my gaze down to the world below.

"This… place… Alvarez… did you build this place?"

I waited for his response, and I noticed him looking at the same sight as mine.

"This nation wasn't built by me. It was built by my people."

I growled softly again.

"There's that term. How long are you intent to call your demons people?"

"Because demons aren't the only race of Alvarez. This place, Erza. It was built by the combined efforts of demons, dragons, and humans alike."

I gasped at his claim. I nearly panicked and screamed. I ran into him and quickly held his collar, and pulled him down to my eye level.

"Dragons?! Humans?!"

He merely nodded. I questioned,

"What about my master?!"

It made sense. If dragons indeed lived here, then Mao obtaining that scale that he fed me wasn't a farfetched idea. If… if they were here… then would my master also be here as well?

However, he only answered,

"I'm sorry Erza. But that's something that I can't tell you right now. When the time comes, I will. I promise."

I didn't retaliate nor was I angered at that. I just looked away in annoyance and disappointment. There was already enough fire in between us.

"What about the humans? Are they all slaves? Prostitutes for you demons? Second class citizens?"

"No, Erza. They are not. I treat humans equally. I try to teach both dragons and demons to do the same."

I argued,

"I've heard. The bombing of your building? You demons seemed to despise us."

He sighed deeply at that and rubbed his eyes. I could tell that he was getting tired. I remembered him being in the court, fighting his own demons. Did he continue his session for the entire night?

His eyes were getting red by the veins around his white cornea, and colors of his skin became paler and darker.

"So, you've heard."

I knew it was time for me to shut my mouth. There was always the possibility of him lying, masquerading this whole thing, but I knew that look. He seemed tired. I retreated myself and removed my hand from his collar. I hesitated for a bit and dropped my venomous gaze.

I asked, my knitted brows lifting.

"Did you… work all night?"

Mao shook his hand and responded as if he had practiced it hundreds of times.

"No, I'm fine."

I crossed my arm at his response.

"I didn't ask you whether you are okay or not, stupid!"

Mao just let out a soft chuckle at that.

"Aside from my condition, perhaps I can show you how we are like?"

I raised my brows at that. I gently shook my head in denial and threw my arms at him.

"Why are you so desperate? You killed us, and then you want to make peace with us?! How do you intend to show me that?!"

Mao retreated and made his way to inside. He turned his head towards me, motioning me to follow.

"Erza, I only can show you what there is. How you'll interpret them is all up to you. Besides…"

His mischievous smile finally returned most unexpectedly. I suddenly had this powerful urge to slap his face.

"Didn't I tell you we've never killed human, you dumb-dumb?"

He accentuated the insult by lowering his voice like how an idiot would. For me, it took an entire minute to register what he just said. My eyes spread open in confusion, contemplating the sudden shift of the mood. When I finally registered it, veins popped all over my head again. I bared my fangs and growled at him with hatred.

"What…?! Y…you…"

I angrily stomped my way to him with my both arm stretched to the back.

"From both of us, you are the one who's most inferior! So, take that back!"

Mao grinned at me and shook his hand.

"Hmm, no thanks. You told me not to call you stupid, but didn't say I can't use an alternative, did ya? Besides, what kind of hero surrenders to his enemy?"

The fire roared inside my head and soul. My face turning red, I shrieked as I fumed with anger.

"You forced me to surrender!"

"Last time I checked, You voluntarily surrendered."

"Why you... You…. You…"

I intended to scream all sorts of insults and derogatory terms, but my brain scrambled. Words got mixed all together, and nothing flew out of me other than gibberish. I screamed top of my lung.

"Aaaaaarrrgghhhh!"

I threw my finger at him; I was in a desperate need to destroy this creature.

"You! You give me back my magic this instant! I'm going to beat you and smash you into smithereens, right now!"

Mao waved his hand as if it was nothing. He ignored me again! I rushed up to him and held his arm.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Mao!"

I warned him, yet his eyes dropped again before he spread his demonic smile. His brows shot up and began to assail me with those disgusting mouth of his.

"Oh? You want my attention, my dear cute and adorable maid?"

I lost control of my brain, and my mouth again, at the same time. I tried to argue or fight back, but there was not much I could do to outsmart him. I was already getting tired of this situation. Why can't I outclass him even in the talking department?! With the scorching heat sizzling up in my head, both humiliation, and ire drove me to thump to the ground with all the might I had. I cried, tears starting to swell up above my burning red cheeks.

"Th-That's not it, you stupid, disgusting filthy pig! I don't want your stupid attention at all, you are lying piece of trash!"

Mao stopped looking at me before I had realized. He was already with Sayla, that slut demon. However, something was off with her. I had known that creature for some demon with lots of loose bolts but this time told me something different entirely. That emotionless creature seemed terrified. Sayla's emotionless eyes shot up, and her jaw tightened. For a moment, I noticed her dark iris shake uncontrollably. She mustered barely as she tried her best to gain her composure.

"Y-Your majesty… but… I… erm… I beg of your forgiveness… I'm afraid I didn't understand you…"

Mao spoke, that childish smile vaporized from his lips.

"I mean what I said, Sayla. Grant Erza an access to all facilities in the castle."

"Y-Your majesty… E-Every facility of the castle? Even _that_ sector?"

The supreme emperor of all demons, dragons and potentially (?) humans repeated with an ominous grin.

"Every… Facility."

Even I took his comment by surprise, and my body shivered for a short time. Disbelief, shock, and confusion, such feelings that I've never felt so much at once, raged through my system. I recomposed myself and stepped next to the demon girl and pushed her away from Mao. I had to question him directly, right in his face. I didn't care much for what happens to that slut.

"Y-You are giving me what?!"

I added, this time, throwing many more insults.

"Ha! You are definitely stupid and dumb for a Mao! Even stupid magic scammers won't try to do that!"

"Well, you wanted to see the truth, didn't you?"

That was his response. He slid his hand into his pocket as if this wasn't a big deal.

"What's better than seeing yourself? A single drawing can speak thousands of words, and a single experience can draw thousands of pictures."

He ordered to his assistant again.

"Sayla, while you give her access, make sure that Erza is introduced to the house properly."

The dark haired demon hesitated for a second before kneeling before him. She bowed her head to the ground in respect.

"U-understood your majesty. If that is what you desire, then as your servant, I'll faithfully follow your command."

I could see a satisfied smile on Mao's lips. He patted the demoness's shoulder and requested her.

"Sayla, didn't I tell you it isn't necessary for you to bow to me? Now, raise yourself of the ground."

I watched on the side and I was amazed at the female's devotion to her leader, and I was amazed for the second time when he addressed her as such. I wasn't sure what to feel anymore, with his constant nonsensical choice of actions. The female demon stood back again, yet she continued to lower her head.

Then he approached me, and I took a step back. I flinched when he touched my torso, and almost threw my fist to his chin again but barely resisting at the last second.

"Erza, I know you are eager, but try getting used to the place first. I don't want you to get lost here. It's a pretty big place."

Then he walked passed me, leaving that filthy demon whore and me behind. He waved at me as he finished his rest of the words.

"Now then. I'll be in my room if you guys need me."

Then he disappeared into the shadows. I stared at the dark hall inside, and the lights that leaked in didn't help to illuminate it seemed. I did catch his figure occasionally as the lights bounced off of him as he continued to walk away. I watched him retreating speechlessly with my eyes still wide open.

When I finally couldn't see him, I muttered out loud.

"Wh-What just happened?"

The demoness's eyes came to my view.

I questioned bluntly.

"What?"

She answered without missing a beat.

"Mao-sama has ordered me to give me the tour of the castle. I'd imagine it is necessary if you will fulfill your duty as his personal maid. However, there's also a matter of your introduction to rest the servants of this empire. That includes others."

I slowly digested her words, and questioned firmly, with the lost authorities that I once had.

"And why is that necessary? I do not intend to interact with any of his maids."

That was right, and I meant it. I had no plans on staying here for long. After I get what I needed, I was thinking about escaping and returning to my people. I had to avenge my lost nakamas, and I had to figure out how to kill Mao. The way how he just granted me the access just sped up the process by a thousand fold. I suspected it wouldn't even last a week before I make my way out of here.

The demon responded. "You are his maid aren't you? You'll work here… and you don't seem to realize your position."

I crossed my arms and stared daggers at my enemy.

"I'm his personal maid, didn't he say? I'm supposed to be with Mao. There's no reason for me to know the others."

"And risk being recognized as an enemy in this castle? The word of your surrender has not yet reached the ears of this nation, not even his Spriggans know it. What you are inferring is suicide."

Then her response became darker.

"But if that is your wish, then I suppose the introductions aren't necessary."

I flinched at that. Before I could properly reach their secrets, it would be a good idea for me to start blending in. Perhaps gain their trust while I was at it. It might take another week on performing that, and even a month. But to safely execute my plans, it wouldn't hurt…

I secretly clicked my teeth before I answered.

"Very well then. But what of my access?"

The demon motioned to me to turn back, but I refused.

"Are you going to stab me from the back?"

I questioned, and demon suddenly unclothed herself. My eyes struck wide at her sudden act. I screamed, my face suddenly heating up in beat red. Words flew out of my quivering mouth.

"W-W-What are you doing?!"

She turned back and presented me a symbol drawn on her skin. It was a dragon, but unlike the dragon I used to know, this one looked… demonic. The figure had so many jagged edges it made me wonder if the thing was covered entirely in spiked armor… then I realized the whole thing was like a tattoo. Drawn with purple, and it stretched all around her back, even some reaching up to her neck.

The demon explained like she had done this over a hundred times.

"This is the demonic dragon symbol given to everyone who pledges their loyalty to Mao-sama. To gain access to every facility, you must have the highest rank. Without it, there's no way you'll be able to…"

She covered herself as she turned to face me.

"And I can only mark you by what Mao-sama designated. That is, the Rank Red."

I laughed at that name.

"Rank Red? Ha! He sure is creative isn't he?"

However, the moment I let out my laugh, the demon broke down her composure immediately and growled.

"Do you have any idea how ignorant you are, Yusa Scarlet?! Rank Red is only given to the kings! And those kings are the part of Emperor Mao-sama's most elite forces, Spriggans!"

I merely scoffed at the idea of Mao's elite forces.

"Kings? Spriggans? So he must see me as their equal, then? How pathetic."

The demoness growled once again.

"Is it you who is pathetic, Yusa Scarlet. You do not understand the power they possess. A single Spriggan has enough magic to destroy the entire world, and one of them is even called a near equal to Mao-sama in terms of power."

A pool of saliva swallowed itself down my throat. I knew of Mao's strength. I had felt it so clearly as I had been trounced by him. Frankly, I was still getting over that, and I kept trying to wrap my head around it, how weak I was compared to him. When I was in constant denial, now there are more like him. Enough to make me so insignificant. If Mao can overpower me that easy, then these Spriggans, supposedly who are right below Mao, had just as significant possibility that they'll defeat me just like he did.

When I had thought my path had become flat and clear, something unimaginable blocked it again. However, that was why I had to get used to the system first, wasn't it? Or else, it would defeat the entire purpose. The Demon seemed to calm herself as she glanced at my face. What kind of expression did I hold to make her regain such confidence and stability like that? Did I actually show fear?

I managed to choke out.

"Fine… I'll take the mark…"

but I questioned, pointing at her purple markings.

"But what about you? I saw your marking as purple… does that mean something?"

She answered my question as she closed her eyes and gathered her hands.

"It means I am below the Kings and Spriggans. Purple represents Barons, Secretaries, and Generals."

Then she immediately shot needles at me with her eyes. She must have noticed my lips puckering up with glee.

"And just because you have the red mark, does not rank you higher than me. You are still a maid, Yusa Scarlet."

I puffed out a small laugh at the demon, and she did not seem very pleased. Instead, she reached for my back and attempted to unzip my maid outfit. I slapped her hand away in shock.

"W-What are you doing!"

The happiness that shortly filled my soul left as fast as it came.

"I can undress myself, you know. You filthy slut!"

However, the demoness didn't seem to be fazed at my insult. Thus, I had noticed her only expression of emotion was when it was related to Mao's authority. That was kind of devotion that I rarely got to see in Ishgar… I had to applaud that.

Actually, _I_ never did. At least I don't think I did. Maybe I did, but didn't really want to do it, but was forced to because for an unknown reason. Maybe I did applaud her inside just a little bit. Just clapped one or two times. I shook my head as I tried to forget all that.

I didn't want to think anymore. Thus I ignored it. I reached for the shoulders that barely hung around mine. The one I wore did display fair bit of skin, most notably around my torso and my legs. So, it was rather easy to pull the shoulders down to my back. It showed my toned back side entirely in a single pull.

Then I wrapped my tangling hair, and tucked them around my neck, finally leaving my back completely open to the demoness. I felt her cold finger gracefully glazing on my back, uncharacteristic of demon I had known. This spawn of hell was delicate; perhaps not all demons were savages? Soon, I felt magic running through her finger to my back. No, this wasn't magic. It felt too different to be called as one. It felt much more concentrated, and as if it used the completely different method of casting, it came to me like it was a foreign material. I nearly shivered as if I never used magic before.

The Demoness's fingers lifted, and I was left standing as I tried to control the sudden flowing sensation. My heart beat so fast, and I breathed in oxygen arduously. Not able to handle it, I collapsed onto the floor. I coughed several times as I supported myself with all my four limbs. I struggled to stand back again, which I did, but eventually resorted to leaning against the wall.

The strange feel subsided, and I stared at the demon for an explanation.

"Wh-What the heck was that, demon?!"

She explained,

"That is Curse energy that just has entered. I suppose you already know what it is."

I remained silent as I groaned out. I lifted my frame from the wall and turned my head to get a glimpse of my back. Just like the demon, there was an elaborate drawing of a hellish dragon but colored in red. However, this was bigger in size compared to hers. The dragon's head masked my neck, and its wings spread around my torso like it was hugging me from the back. Its sharp wings stopped just above my chest, and its folds faded out into several lines of tendrils that which wrapped around my both arm. The rest of its body rested over my back with its tail enveloped around my leg in a spiral.

I stared at it few more seconds before I pulled my clothes to cover them. Although, due to the nature of outfit, it still did showed a lot of it, especially around my shoulders. I was quite uncomfortable letting everyone see my rank, despite being a maid. I would have preferred something more discreet.

The demon walked pass me, and I asked her. "What happens now?"

"You'll be introduced to other maids and the head maid as well. Follow me. It's this way."

I kept my pace behind her. The balcony door closed behind me as she and I left the area. The sun now filled the hall completely, and everything that was gold shined brightly as they reflected its orange morning light. The demon continued to walk as I momentarily whisked my breath at sight. I followed up with her.

After multiple passage ways, she and I reached the gate that seemingly made out of ether-nano itself. The structure was, just like all the objects here, gold, but the door wasn't there, just a frame that was surrounding it. However, instead of a door, a glowing blue plane stood. I recognized it as one of those gateways that were used as long range transportation. I had seen one in prototype back in Ishgar's magic research bureau, but to see one actually working like this…

I questioned,

"Is that…?"

The demon replied, stopping at the gate.

"Yes, it's a gateway. Since buildings are all so tall here, we all use this to get around each floor. Taking stairs or using a float spell would take forever to get to the top to bottom."

I exclaimed, "But, it's supposed to be in early prototype stage… how is it functioning here?"

I accused her immediately,

"You demons stole our technology, didn't you? There's no way this should be functioning!"

Yet, the stare that I received from her was nothing but an insult. She stared at me like I was some imbecile who lived its entire life under a rock. And I stared back her like I would do a criminal scum.

They definitely stole our magic and tech, because that thing only started developing just a year ago and magic researchers were struggling to get it working for a single minute. I have seen their work with my own eyes. I've even read their papers! There's no way that thing is powering for more than a minute! This thing was just standing there as if it was a most mundane thing in the entire universe. Sayla argued.

"Mao-sama had created this gateway before he came to an Emperor. This magic technology existed for little over a century, so I am not sure what you are talking about."

I argued back,

"Ha! Quit lying! I know that you demons stole from us!"

The demoness narrowed her eyes, and I equally closed mine back. She argued, laying out everything to counter my logic.

"And what evidence do you have? Did you not see the vast empire that Mao-sama had built? Compared to that, this gateway is nothing to him. And surely you have seen his lab."

I retorted but realized I didn't have much else to say other than throwing insults at her. Just what was going on here?! Demons had better capital, which meant, better economics, and they had greater military power, and now they have outsmarted us in magic technology?! Are there anymore end to this? And to hear that this was done by Mao… that stupid, dumb traitor? I've known him as Mao and previously as a bakery boy, but… this demon… just what was he anyways? Was there an end to this entire strange comedy scenario?

I wanted to rip my hair out. I really did. I eventually had to growl at her like I was a mad dog.

"ARGGHHH! I don't care if your almighty Mao is a god or not! I don't care anymore! I don't fucking care! Fine! I get it! You are better than us, is that what you wanted to hear?!"

The slutty demoness raised her thumb at me with that blank stare.

"No, demons aren't better than humans but certainly I am better than you."

I growled at her again, but she dropped her finger and turned to face the gate. She continued to speak.

"But I doubt that is what Mao-sama wants to hear, besides, we mustn't quarrel with such trivial matter, your introduction still awaits."

She motioned me again to follow her.

"Come on. Mao-sama won't tolerate any delays."

Then just like that, she entered the gateway. The calm surface of the cyan plane rippled through like water. I hesitated at first, but knowing that that bastard won't wait for me, I closed my eyes shut and rushed inside. I just hoped for the best, whatever happens. If these demons can enter without problems, then surely I won't have any problems as well, right?

When I entered it, I thought I was going to be suffering from immeasurable pain. Yet, I felt none. It felt just like I was walking into an empty space. I opened my eyes to see the room I was in, and unlike the one, I've seen, this one was a lot stranger. I dared say this wasn't even a room at all.

Everything was white with a tint of cyan blue. I felt the floor beneath me, but there was none. The world around me didn't exist at all other than an infinite space that stretched to the horizon. I looked around to see other gateways surrounding me in a circle, like a Stonehenge. Above the gateways, there were signs that I could not read. The demoness explained to me as she saw my confusion printed on my face.

"This is a temporary pocket dimension that only exists in this gateway system. A nexus to connect them all into a single space, and it is only local to the castle structure. Whenever you access any gateways inside this building, you'll always end up here. From here, you can choose where to go.

We servants of Mao-sama can travel from top to bottom just in a few seconds. That's the convenience of this system."

She explained further as she reached to the one to my left. "However, this nexus can be used as a relay in case of emergencies. When the disaster strikes, every local dimension in the empire connects to one another, creating a massive network. We can evacuate every citizen to the bunker in less than a minute."

I felt my lung suffocating by the shock. My head was spinning, and my heart didn't know how to respond. I was simply baffled by the ludicrousness of their skills. While ours was still in its infancy, theirs was this advanced? The idea of connecting them all to create a network? That was a groundbreaking idea! How come we haven't thought about it before?

If we humans develop further from the prototype stage, then that would mean, we can use them to transport an entire fleet or an army to the battlefield in a single go…

My eyes literally lit up by the practicality, and couldn't help to let my glee escape from my hardened look. From cities to such things like gateways, Alvarez did have things that were simply just fascinating. I dared say they were stunning to look at, the great achievements that they had created.

I shook my head as I realized where my brain was going. I squeezed both my eyes and lips tight as I tried to forget what I said.

'T-They are amazing, and all but this couldn't have come from that Mao's head! I mean, He is stupid, dumb, pervert, liar, thief, rapist, idiot, imbecile, an absent minded, pathetic, lewd and indecent ma-err- demon!'

I continued to throw my temper inside my head.

'He… he touched me, and he carried me like we are some sort of married couple, and forcefully made me surrender! Then he went on to dress me up like I'm his personal secret sex slave and toyed with me and teased me like this…! N-not to mention he walked in naked! What the heck am I supposed to do when he showed me… show me his…. He…he has no shame at all! Who does he think he is?! I'm not his personal toy! I'm a hero! I have codes and honor!'

'And he violated me, my codes and honor just like that! Now he's treating me like I'm an idiot! How could he put me through such humiliation and shame!'

I screamed mentally again.

'It's all his fault!'

That was the reason why Mao was not capable of creating such a structure. I didn't care what others thought of my logic, Mao was just stupid. He is dumb! If anyone dares to question my logic, I'll make sure to behead them!

This couldn't be come out of Mao's thick, dense idiotic head. Whatever is, I didn't want to think about it anymore, nor I wanted to praise that sorry excuse of a demon, nor I wanted to live with all the shame to bear.

However, it was a good thing to know that they had this kind of system running inside. I forcefully kept my smile to my own. Yes, Mao was a fool and this slutty demon as well. Do they have any idea that they are just presenting all of their secrets to me?

More information was good, and it will certainly help me while I plan out my escape. If they don't realize, then it was a real proof that Mao's intelligence is lacking, and inferior to me in every way.

I followed the demoness in front of me and entered the scene I was finally familiar with. I was in that outlandish rococo styled hall again. Familiar, yes, but used to? No. Not at all. Every time I saw the designs and intricate works on them, it sure did throw me off guard for seconds. On the side, there was a long array of windows, and they covered up the entire walls. Instantly, I figured that I was on the lower level. In fact, much lower. The skyscrapers I saw previously now stood over me like giants. But looking down below still told me that I was still high up above the ground.

Sayla, however, ignored the sight and continued on. I supposed she had seen it thousands of times, she had gotten used to it. But also, it seemed like I was close to the destination. What was this place?

I sniffed the scent in the air, and I picked up something I was used to. I immediately knew what it was. I exclaimed,

"Is this where the kitchen at?"

I was still a dragon slayer. I still had outstanding senses, so picking up the scent and distinguishing them was an easy feat, especially when the place reeked of food. The demoness nodded.

"Correct. This is the royal kitchen. As expected of a human, you do have higher sense than us demons."

"You take me as a feral beast?!"

I barked in a fury, yet the response from her was the same all the time.

"I just complimented your senses, there's no need to be angry."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but I decided to ignore it at the end. This was all just stressful to me and that was all.

Then she stopped, and I did as well. My ears perked when I heard something in the distance. It sounded like a howl of a beast. That suddenly made me feel better as now there was an actual creature, there was no more reason for that demon to insult me of being like one. But I stared at her for an answer. She didn't seem to say anything, nor show any reaction. She just mindlessly gazed at the other end of the corridor.

The howl turned into a mighty roar, and the floor began to shake mercilessly. I whipped my head to an origin, and my eyes struck open wide like a pair of the searchlight.

The beast of the white and lavender scale was sprinting in my direction. Its head shaped something in between a dinosaur and a bird, and it had a pair of wings that was reminiscent of a paddle. Despite the massive size of the beast, those wings were simply too small to be functional. It raged at and as it opened its jaw, revealed a pair of deadly fangs, and sharp teeth strong enough to crush metal.

I was ready to freak out, that was until I realized what it was. I screamed inside of my head.

'D-Dragon?! Why is it inside the kitchen?! Why is it trying to attack _me_?! Why is it even here?!'

It was too early to take everything in fully. I tried to exclaim a sentence of profound logic, but could not find my vocal chords.

 **"** **I can't even use my magic!?"**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey! did you guys checked my Devaintart page for awesome CGI illustration for Fairytail, Erza x NAtsu? It's work in progess and check it out there!**_

 _ **Also, my Pa-tre-on lauched! The link should be up in my profile, if you just want to see arts, then please take a look!**_

 _ **But aside all those craps, here's the long waited new chapter! please enjoy!**_

* * *

Do you know that sound? The sound of the world trembling before you as if the Armageddon itself fell upon you? Rendering you senseless, legs were shaken and don't know what or how to feel? I knew of that sound, and it approached me in the form of recurring, resonating heavy echo in the hall. It was a kind that makes your whole life flash before your eyes. Those deafening sounds and I knew exactly where it came from.

I screamed top of my lung, my guts churning and my eyes snapping open at the source of the sound: A dragon.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Yes, a dragon. A size of a house, and its teeth as large as my arm, it hurled towards me as if I was a freshly prepared beef for it to chew on. Its saliva drooled out of its mouth as it approached me, and there wasn't much I could do.

In fact, there was nothing I could do. I had no weapon, nor I had magic! And my human strength can only be so strong against the monster like that. The chance of me stopping that was naught. I flailed my arms and tried to run away. However, my feet refused to listen. I knitted my brows in a mixture of shock and confusion below, realizing that they weren't moving at all. It was as if they were frozen solid in the glacier.

They wanted to hold the ground, and that wasn't my doing! Was it my overwhelming fear or was it a mountainous shock that irresistibly captured my nervous system? I didn't know which was which, nor the difference between them at the moment. My mind was constantly asking itself why my legs aren't moving, and the chain of petty thoughts circled my brain repeatedly. Then the rest of my mind was as white as the blank paper. My spine grew chill, and the cold-inducing sweat rolled down of my skin as if I was drenched in the rain. The back of my head became senseless, and my heart pounded to the point I felt my own vessel pulsing in and out.

I watched the dragon closer than ever before, and it stood no farther away than few meters now. I whisked out my air as I squeezed my pair of lungs. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth for the inevitable to come.

"T…this is the end!" I thought.

Then I waited.

I waited a little longer. Tears that forcefully squeezed out from my eyes dried out and my heart rate receded a bit. I slowly opened my eyes fearing the worst, yet bewilderment bombarding my brain to seek out the answer.

Carefully, I opened them up fully, soaking the light in. The dragon was gone.

"Heh?" I gasped out, stumped, and unsure how to process. It wasn't like I was stupid either! I wasn't stupid that much I knew! But then, how did the dragon could just simply disappear like that? How was it even possible?

I lowered my eyes down, and I met a little girl standing in front of me. She had a white hair that slowly turned lavender at the end. Her eyes were colored in deep mesmerizing sapphire like the color of a blue hole, and they glittered like the surface of the ocean. Her skin was fair and white just like her hair and looked no older than 7. Judging by the dark maid cloth she wore, she was a maid? From everywhere I looked, she was a human child.

She was little too young to work in the kitchen, yet alone as a royal maid in the castle. I secretly cursed Mao for child slavery. I chocked out, forcing out an awkward smile to not get any bad impression from a child.

"Oh, hey there! Ummm… Did you happen to come across the dragon down there? It's really big and dangerous…" I trailed off, unsure what to say next.

The little child did not respond to me right away. I realized she was trying to regain her own breath. The girl stood with her hands supporting her on her knees, and her little frame stirred up and down before finally replying to me.

"um…. Dragon?" She questioned, and the child seemed a bit frightened by me. I supposed that's normal as I am yet to be introduced. For a small child like her, it would be quite terrifying to see an unfamiliar face all too sudden.

I watched her tiny hands grasping onto the frills of her dark maid outfit.

'She must have been terrified…' I exclaimed inside my head. Perhaps it wasn't me that she was truly terrified of, it could be the dragon. Then again, didn't Mao told me that dragons and demons coexisted in this place…? But still, that raging battle starved dragon was a terrifying creature to anyone, yet alone a girl like this.

The child fidgeted her fingers before she looked up to me. "W…what kind of dragon was it, miss… miss…" She spoke as if she committed a crime, and how she stared at me reminded me of the look of the eyes of prisoners on the block.

I pointed to myself, "Erza. Erza Scarlet." Then I proceeded to explain about the beast. "Well… I am not so sure about the details… But I it was white in general with some mix of purple… It was huge, but I remember its wings to be too small for its size."

I answered as I rubbed my index on my chin. I glanced down at the girl looking down at herself, and her face turned almost blue. I lowered myself down and questioned her as held her by her tiny twig like arms.

"What's wrong?" I knitted my brows in concern. The girl shyly replied, not trying to make an eye contact with me. But every part of the girl was too adorable to bear, even though I was still in the enemy territory, I still had conscious to adore the pretty little thing like her.

"um… the dragon… had white scales…?"

I confirmed it with an assertive nod. The girl answered, pointing to herself. "Um… I think I am that dragon you are talking about?"

I blinked. And I blinked again in bewilderment while I continued to gaze at her. My brows lifted in inquiry, and the look on her eye was the same.

I hastily back paddled and shouted in disbelief. "Ehhhhhh?!"

I could have sworn Sayla holding her laugh behind me. I didn't give too much thought as I was occupied with a little white-lavender haired girl.

The girl watched me with teary eyes and urgently begged as her cutesy voice climbed an octave higher. "I…I'm sorry! I did something wrong, didn't I?! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!"

She was on the verge of flooding the level with water.

"Y…you did nothing wrong!" I quickly responded, holding her by her petite shoulder. I slammed my own chest, trying to show her that the blame was not on her.

"No! It isn't your fault…! It…it's mine! I…I…"

I couldn't think of a reason to blame her tears on mine. I was never good with kids anyways in the first place. Train them for the army, supervise them for the camp, and punish them for their disobedience was what I was used to. Not that I particularly enjoyed, but that was all the interaction I had with them.

Trying to act like I am a generous kind-hearted woman, not a general, was a tough gig. It wasn't like I could go stern on this little creature, not after I realize that this tiny thing was actually a giant blood thirsty dragon.

"L.. listen, it isn't your fault! I was just surprised, that's all…" I mumbled out, and but that my point across to her. She stopped crying, but shimmering tears remained on her eyes, making her deep blue eyes glitter even brighter than it was.

Her body trembled lightly as she responded, gathering her little hands to herself,

"R…really?"

"Really," I reassured. I had nothing more else to say than that. How did the normal interaction with little kids go? Then again… This was a dragon! Dragons… I still had problem wrapping head around that. How can a child this adorable can be that murderous creature? Yet again, I wasn't a foreigner to any dragons.

Or I thought I was, never met an hatchling ever in my life. I supposed there was a first to everything? My breath had gone shakily, and it became cold.

I ignored that decided to ask her name. She was a maid, likely, and there was a possibility that I might end up working with her. It seemed like a good idea to know of her, and then the rest of the Mao's maid squadron.

It was that again, my military mind kicking in, and I protested no objections. There was not a single moment I thought I was here to relax. The revenge had to be made, no matter the cost, Mao must die, whatever he did to prevent me from dying. For the sake of my friends and family, my people and everything that revolved around it.

"Hey… um, kid, what's your name?" I questioned as I folded and tugged aside those thoughts.

The child answered all too innocently like she had never seen a drop of violence in her life.

"M…my name is Priscilla Dragneel! I go by the name of Priscilla Dragneel… uh…uh… please call me Priscilla, Miss Scarlet!"

Those additional mumbling only added cuteness to the tiny creature. I questioned her again. It felt almost bad trying to mine the information out of her, almost, but I saw no harm in it.

"Are you a maid by any chance…? I mean, I see you are wearing a maid outfit…" I pointed out at her garment. She exclaimed cheerfully as her smile blossomed like a rose after the rainy day.

"Yeah! I… I mean, I am a head maid of the royal maid, Miss Scarlet!"

It was my second time to blink at her. I blinked again, trying to digest the situation.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" I exclaimed. "This little kid is a head maid?!"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _MR. DRAGNEEL AND HIS MAID!_**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sayla-sama! Sayla-sama!" Priscilla's tiny and clear voice rung like chimes and glass, and from that emotionless dull-minded demon, a gentle mother-like smile appeared. I rubbed my eyes and confirmed it again, and there she was standing… Smiling…content at what she was watching.

It came to my realization that she was trying to act professionally during the work. I… could understand that for that matter. Sayla the demon was a stern being towards her work, it seemed. After, I wasn't much different when I was still under the protection of my liege.

"What is it, Priscilla?"

The demon's hand raised, then gently rested on the silver haired girl's hair. She stroked the sun-glittering strands lovingly as she answered. The tiny creature squealed in delight. I could see her mouth puckering in trying to suppress her glee, and her cheeks swelling and her white skin dusting with pink.

"Sayla-sama! I tried my best to come early today! Did I do a good job?"

Sayla's smile didn't falter. "Priscilla, it's way too early to be at work! It's still six in the morning."

The girl waved her arm in the air, drawing a circular motion as she indicated something large.

"But..but… I and rest of the maid have this~much things to do! So, I'll have to start early!"

"Speaking of work…" The demoness trialed as her focus shifted to me. Her smile dropped faster than a fly dropping dead when her dark pair of eyes met mine.

'Just say you hate me, you damn demon!' I screamed inside my head.

"I have a recruit who wishes to pledge her royalty and her service to Mao-sama. I believe you both already had a brief introduction?"

The girl nodded playfully. Sayla replied, "Then allow me to introduce her to you officially, Priscilla. This…" she paused as her eyes studied my form, almost contemplating what to call me.

"…perverted tsundere is Erza Scarlet, former Hero, and the First God of Ishgar. Mao-sama has appointed her to be his personal maid, by himself."

My temple just gained another throbbing vein. The demon addressed the little girl.

"As you know Yusa Scarlet, this is Priscilla Dragneel, head maid of the castle, and your superior. When Mao-sama is not around, you are to follow her without question, understood, Yusa?"

I grumbled at my luck. To be a subordinate of this…. Little child. Mao had gone just too far!

"Like hell, I'll listen to a little kid…" I crossed my arm and looked to the other side. But I stopped when I felt something tingling on my face. I veered my eyes at the little girl, and tears gathered on her big and adorable, ocean blue eyes. She started to sniffle, and those tears were seconds before trailing down to her tiny rosy cheeks.

I hastily shouted, "I…I get it! I get it! I just have to listen to her, fine! Fine!"

Priscilla wiped her tears off and smiled brightly at me, and her smiles were too innocent, I was certain this girl didn't even know what Yusa or First God of Isghar meant. 'I bet you don't even know what a sword looks like!' I mumbled in my own thought.

But her smile infectious. Too much. As I gazed at her petite pink lips spreading her tiny cheeks, flashing her pearly teeth and adorable fangs at me, I couldn't help to feel… Somewhat odd about her.

Butterflies rose from my stomach and lung, and heat condensed on my face. I immediately looked away but ended up blushing at the sight again.

.

.

.

A moment later, more maids gathered, and we both exchanged several introductions. There were total 8 maids in total, and that was very little work force. But I realized that these maids were very special, even among the royal maids.

Apparently, there was another group of royal maids who did all the minor tasks, specializing in cleaning, preparing ingredients, attending to guests and other chores. These minor maids were called Eridanus Maids. They deemed no importance to me, but these special 8 maids…

These 8 maids, introduced to me by that child Priscilla, were called Messier Eights, and I could feel the significant power radiating from them despite their positions. Each of them had a power equivalent to lesser to mid-level Wizard Saints. They were no ordinary maids, no doubt.

The members were, Sorano Alpha, Yukino Beta, Julia Gamma, Kamika Delta…There were others, but these were the names that I found the easiest to familiar with. Perhaps because they were mostly humans. It was oddly satisfying to see another human in this foreign land. However, for rest of another half, I couldn't say the same. In fact, I wasn't sure if they were humans at all. Then I heard one of them, the one represents Omega rarely shows up.

The rest of the members, at least who were present were little more difficult to talk to. But nonetheless, I managed to memorize their names. The one with the messy violet hair was Cosmos Zeta. Then there those two, which they claim themselves as siblings, but looked completely apart. Their names were Heine Theta and Juliet Lambda.

They were completely different because their appearances did not fit the term, sibling. Despite their similar height, Heine had eyes of a tiger and had jet black hair and matching eyes. She also adorned a golden crescent ornament with the violet-navy head band. Then the latter, Juliet had orange twin tails with brown eye color, and she was just as bubbly and dull-minded as one of those oblivious whores.

They were literally day and night apart…

I carefully observed their movements as they busily strolled through the kitchen. Their coordination was too perfect to be called ordinary like they were a squadron of elite forces, they moved with unprecedented precision. It was like the military, but with differences in locations. Even that bubbly girl Juliet and bashful Yukino were excelled at what they were doing.

…Who are they cooking for exactly anyways—

"Ah!" I gasped in pain as a knife cut through my finger tip. Yukino rushed up to my sides. "Erza!"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Her concern sounded like mockery in my mind. I'm sure that wasn't her intention, and I was aware that it was just my mind playing tricks on me but… Knowing who I am, who expertise on bladed weapons, to be injured by a measly potato knife…

How could that not be embarrassing? I looked away in shame, and even my trained mind couldn't stop my cheeks to heat up again like I am a fool in training. I hurriedly refused as I winced in pain.

"I'm alright."

It was just a small cut on my index finger, and it was only bleeding a bit. There was nothing serious here.

The woman of dark, twin tailed girl commented from her station, her sharp eyes closing briefly as she had been expecting all this.

"Pathetic. No wonder why we humans were doomed from the start."

Anger rushed up my stream the moment I heard that I growled through my teeth as I shot needles at her. "Kamika Delta—How dare-!"

Sorano complained, stopping the imminent fight. "Oi, Oi! Stop it! Today's an important day~! It's already crammed enough with all of us, and I don't want this place to turn into a freaking turkey farm!"

Her younger sister, Yukino questioned as she removed herself from my finger. "Turkey Farm…Big sis?" She knitted her brows as she didn't understand the concept. Sorano waved her hand as she returned to her task.

"Well, The Erandanusi told me that it's very noisy. It's just a—never mind."

The younger sibling returned, bearing that bashful smile. "Erza? Umm… This is the first day you are working with us, so don't push yourself!"

I replied, not much interested, but still thanking her appreciations. "Uh, alright. Thanks."

Then the woman named Julia suggested from her spot. She was the furthest away from my position, but the kitchen wasn't large. Thus, I could hear her perfectly fine, even though her voice was slightly muffled by the constant clattering of kitchen wares.

"Erza, was it?" The woman was the tallest from all of us, in the early twenties, she seemed to have the similar muscle mass to my own. Although her bigger size made her look more intimidating. Her hair was blonde and had sharp eyes like those of a dragon.

"This is your first day, so handling these ingredients could be challenging for you." Then she groaned a bit as she ripped something meaty from her station.

"These are incredibly rare stuff, and only we are allowed to handle. You don't have that expertise yet. Maybe you can try something easier."

Despite how intimidating that woman looked, she was calm and had quaint personality. "Don't get too worked up on the first day." She added.

I looked down at my spot, my right hand holding a knife, and other hand holding a potato looking plant. It was purple and had disgusting tentacles wiggling around on its sides. I thought to myself as I put it back to the crate, where dozens more of those. My lips curled up in disgust.

"What is this anyways! D…demon potato?"

Yukino responded, smiling like this disgusting thing was nothing. "You could call it that. Why don't you see Priscilla-chan see if you can change your task?"

I didn't say anything as I placed everything back, and Yukino took over. As much as my pride didn't allow it, this wasn't a real task for me, so I had no real attachment.

My mission stood elsewhere, and why not just pick something easier when I am in such situation? From this shameful moment, I thought it would be better if I could alleviate my life a bit.

As I exited the kitchen, I looked back at the maids again. Certainly, they weren't normal. These were mages, with significant powers that could not be looked over. Then why exactly are they in the kitchen as if they were regular maids preparing for master? What was their real purpose? That was the question I had.

Then those humans… Why are they working alongside here? Weren't they supposed to be boiling with a vengeance? Like me? Or are these traitors from my world? I didn't know, but I thought it would be best if I put some distance on them while I figure out their real intention. Then a thought popped into my head again.

'What are they cooking anyways? Who is this for?'

.

.

.

"Wait… this… this is all for Mao!" I half shouted as I looked at hundreds of dishes flying out. Perhaps hundred was an overstatement, but the cart was already full with bizarre and exotic dishes. Despite how ugly their ingredient looked like, the result was surprisingly pleasant. It was almost a bewitching experience, their fragrant spices, and mouth-watering aroma enthralled my mind like I was a starving zombie.

I had to break out of it by slapping myself. Priscilla tilted her head as if she didn't understand what was going on. "It's for Mao-sama?"

"Mao-sama is great! So, we must prepare the best for him!" It shouldn't be surprised, for a demon overlord to have the luxury to have this splendid meals… then again…

I argued,

"But I thought Mao can cook! He also used to bake cakes for me-!" I slapped myself mentally for slipping that out.

Priscilla's eye light up. "R..really?! Miss Erza! Ah~ to eat cakes baked by Mao-sama himself… It would be an honor!"

She said that little louder than I hoped she'd be. The Messier Eights rushed out from my sides upon hearing that. I had never seen someone excited to this extent, even that twin tail woman, Kamika Delta's eyes were lightened up with stars as she managed to poke her head through the group.

"Wha…what did it taste like!" Kamika blared, her face dusting up with rosy color. I watched her with my eyes spreading wider than a full moon.

'What the heck?'

I opened my lips to respond. I wanted to say they tasted absolutely delicious, the reason why I only bought his cakes, and even going as far as pre-ordering them. But I as much as their immaculate strawberry, shortening flavor, I didn't want to admit it. IT was made by Mao, and because of it, it made me want to throw up again.

I suddenly felt defeated and betrayed all over again, to know that handsome, cute guy to be the demon overlord… Keeping those in mind, I responded to her.

"They tasted shit! They... they are the worst! Worst cakes I've ever eaten!"

My mouth almost hurt when I said that. Kamika rushed up to my face and argued urgently as if this was a matter of saving the world.

"You liar! There's no way his cake's bad! Besides, how could you insult his amazing culinary skills! You should be honored that you ate his own cooking!"

I shot back at her, already disliking this woman from the previous report.

"Well, his cake tastes shit! It wasn't you who tasted his cake! It was I, Erza!"

The twin tail's response was mixed. From judging from her contorting expression, she must have been thinking she had been outmatched by me. Of course, I was the greatest intellect-…

"But that doesn't mean his all other foods are bad is it!" She responded, and this time, I felt my head going blank.

From the sides, Yukino gathered her hands and asked. "Well, um, Erza, then can you at least describe how did it taste like?"

A light bulb appeared above my head as my mind clicked. 'Now there's something I can answer!' My lips grew into a confident smirk and used this to escape from Kamika's assault.

"Well, since you put it that way, hmm but should I really answer?!" I felt like I owned the world for a brief second.

Then something tugged my skirt and felt something else grasping on my belly. I looked down at the origin, but my heart stopped beating for a moment at what I saw. It was that little creature, Priscilla, tugging on my skirt like little baby she was, and biting my stomach with her lips.

She spoke as her voice was muffled, her lips still touching me.

"Pwease?" The girl's eyes shimmered with the plea and whimpered like a lost puppy begging the owner to take it away. That was the look that she was giving me, and it struck my heart, felt stronger than anything before; it made me feel guilty.

I sighed deeply and looked around the group. Every member of Messier eight, the exception of Omega, were here. Even the hardest of the group, Heine Theta was awaiting patiently for me to answer with those predatory eyes of hers.

Juliet, the oblivious bubbly girl that I just couldn't start a proper conversation- because she never shuts up and obnoxiously loud- kept her whole demeanor in check. Julia, the tower of the maids, looked uncharacteristically enthusiastic to listen to my answer. Sorano and Yukino as well, were no different as they beamed me with those glares. I groaned in hesitation, a mixture of regret, and embarrassment.

I was The General, I thought was used to gaining attention, but not like this. Back then, all those attentions were a necessity, they felt highly systematic, but this time, these girls' stare had so much anticipation behind them, as of they were staring me with admiration. Then, to know they were gleaming at me about the strawberry cake baked by none other than Mao, it was nearly suffocating.

Unable to handle the pressure any longer, I gave out with a defeated sigh.

"Fine… I'll tell you."

The girls rushed in closer. I gathered my will and pointed my index up in the air, like as if the lecture's going to start. I confidently announced to the entire kitchen.

"Alright! His cake was soft and fluffy as a pillow, and had such a perfect texture that it melted like snow in my mouth! The taste was smooth and airy, yet had absolutely wonderful balance of cream and shortening! And its fragrant, and deep strawberry flavor electrocuted my taste buds with such pleasure- his cake was a piece of art! I can't wait to eat another!"

Everyone blinked at me, their face stupefied, yet I did not know why.

"Ah! So you loved Mao-sama's cake~su! I knew it~su! I knew Mao-sama's cake won't be bad~su!"

Someone shouted, and that tone of voice would be recognizable even if I sprinted miles away from her. It was that obnoxious orange twin tail girl, Juliet Lambda.

A realization kicked in like a slap in my face. "That's not it! He…!" My words came out strangled as Kamika approached me with a smug face, then she haughtily closed her eyes and lifted her chin.

"Huh, pathetic. Lying about Mao's culinary skill won't get you anywhere, Erza Scarlet. To his presence, we can never even attempt to think about challenging him, even in the world of cooking. Know your place."

Then she continued to shot daggers at me, and everything about her screamed ice and frigid cold glacier. But then she suddenly narrowed her eyes at me, "However, Erza Scarlet, it angers me that you had the privilege to eat Mao-sama's cooking and yet insult it so openly! That must not go unpunished!"

She lunged at me, but Yukino quickly intercepted her. Standing in between of us, the snow haired girl held Kamika by her wrist as she weakly giggled in panic.

"M..maybe Erza-chan likes Mao but doesn't want to admit it…" She commented loudly, and that spread like wild fire again. Priscilla yelped behind me as her face brightened up with a sun-like glow.

"MISS ERZA is a TSUNDERE?!" She cupped her face as her blue eyes turned into hearts.

My heart stopped when hearing that. I could feel electricity spiking up through my skin, and thrusting upwards through my hair. My face heated up with intense heat that even in this rather revealing maid outfit, I felt like I could burst into flames, and turn into the sun.

Steam escaped from my ears, and panic set in. I quickly rushed up to the little girl and cupped her mouth and screamed with all my might to the entire kitchen.

"THAT'S NOT IT! I DON'T LIKE MAO AT ALL AND I'M NOT A TSUNDERE! HE IS THE WORST! YOU HEAR ME! WORST WORST! WORST!"

But their expression never changed. Sorano let out a chuckle at my outburst while Julia remained with a smug similar to Kamika, but a lot calmer. She had her arms crossed even.

Sorano patted my shoulder and spoke a thing of her mind, and felt like she was trying to spur me on, but it just felt like an insult to my injury.

"It's okay, Erza. It's fine to love and admire Mao-sama! He's always caring and loving person! Of course, it's only natural to fall in love with him, he's so handsome, cute, intelligent, has a really nice personality, and really really strong! Besides, he knows how to cook! Don't we all love a responsible and capable man who can raise a family…?"

An image of Mao's unkept pink hair locks and his chiseled-smooth face floated to the top of my head, followed by his impressive stature. Then in my imagination, I was back in my house in Ishgar, Inside my kitchen. Mao was swearing an apron, cooking something only gods could taste, and that was all just for me. Roses and cherry blossoms alike circled behind him as he greeted me with his perfect smile, flashing his pearl like teeth. His voice echoed deeply inside my brain.

"Hello, Erza. How's your work? You must be tired…"

He approached me with glittering jewel-like eyes of his.

"Come on, after the meal I've cooked, we can both have a hot steaming bath… and then, I'll give you extra special massage I've just prepared only for you…"

I felt something drooling down from the corner of my lip and from my nose, but I quickly ignored that.

Tears sprouted from my eyes again. I found myself crying a lot, and it was all Mao's fault. My lips quivered as I tried to deny it, but tears were strangling me.

"No… that's not it! T..that's not it! You got it all wrong!"

Then Julia licked her lips. "I dig him. How about you, Sorano?"

She replied, "I dig him too. I bet Yukino does as well." My teary eyes traveled to the latter girl, who was blushing extensively as she tried to cover her face with clothing. She meekly nodded her head. Kamika, from the side, commented out loud.

"If Mao-sama orders me to share a bed with him, then I'll gladly give up this body for him. What say you, Cosmos."

That was the pink haired girl who kept herself quiet all the time, perhaps she wasn't affected by-

My thoughts instantly vanished when I saw her clenching her heart in the corner, smiling perversely thinking god-knows-what. I could even see her nose bleeding like a river as well.

'She is hopeless, no they are all hopeless… I'm hopeless!"

I could only wait for this teasing to end, and the entire moment felt like torture. There's no way I can withstand their constant teasing, I angrily turned back and rushed to the station.

Everyones's eye followed my footsteps, and they continued to smile smugly.

"Now~now~, look where Erza's heading back to. Can't handle the truth?" Sorano teased, and I rebutted back, nearly screaming.

"T…that's not it! I can cook well just as Mao! Just watch! His cooking is nothing special!"

I was, of course, gloating at him, and claimed something that which I could not. I had no culinary skills, but of course, no one expects for the war-hardened general to be so well versed in cooking, and no one asked for it.

I had no personal chef, despite my position, I lived alone, spending all my money on improving myself. As for my meals, I never thought about making my own because I always had 'him' to rely on. When I joined this place to be 'his' maid, those skills that what I deemed as unnecessary suddenly became a necessity.

That was why I was handling those 'basic' ingredients in the first place. But after all these people doing it, and Mao did it, made me felt like I can do it as well just as easy as they did. Maybe it was it was their performance, or maybe it wasn't as intense as the work space I was used to, I had this feeling that maybe I could do it.

I was starting to feel rather arrogant, but I had no mal-intentions. Not yet, not unless I infiltrated deep into their system. Right now, I convinced myself as this was some sort of sick competition.

And I was part of it. But then, and the idea emerged out of my head. If I was in charge of preparing the meal for Mao…

A smile grew on lip my lips.

.

.

.

Without knowing, the time flew pass by quickly, and when I finished the preparation, I was with rest of the Messier Eight, as well as the Priscilla Drangeel, their head maid. Still, there was no Omega around.

We were up in the building, even perhaps higher than the balcony that Mao showed me. One could practically say this was the roof top. Yet, there was no harsh wind or turbulence up here. Higher up one goes, greater the wind resistance there will be, then again, Mao wasn't Mao for without reason. I was certain that problem like this was nothing compared to what he can do.

'Damn it, am I starting to admire Mao now? Hmph! Hardly!'

On this rooftop- balcony like area, there was a single table only fit for four or six people. It wasn't as fancy or extravagant as other furniture that I've seen in this place, so I assumed this was one of Mao's personal belonging. Thus this entire area was his personal space. To be frank, the white ceramic plates on the tables looked too good to be on this table like this…

And there were four pairs of silverwares, places neatly on each seat. I could see that one was for Mao no doubt, but whose was the other three? Were there actually individuals who Mao considered as his equal?

This was indeed unnerving. Perhaps scheme with my cooking was a bad idea, I thought he would be eating alone!

The things I've added to his dish… But just like the rest of the eight maids, including the head maid, I waited patiently for Mao to come.

Finally, the door opened from behind, and as expected, that demon whore was here again. She announced.

"Mao-sama. The breakfast is ready."

Then Mao's voice strolled in, but his regal tone was nowhere to be seen. He rather acted like a child than an adult.

"But please… let me sleep some more… I want to skip breakfast…"

Sayla immediately ordered to the maids, did that included me as well?

"Mao-sama does not wish to eat breakfast! Cancel the meal right away, effectively immediately please, everyone!"

Priscilla bowed at the demon secretary. "Yes, Sayla-sama! It will be done!" The rest of the Messier Eights rushed in and brought out a large plastic trash bag, and started to throw their dishes in. I panicked when Kamika reached for my dish, but another urgent voice interrupted them all.

"No! Wait! I'll eat it! I'll eat it!"

It was Mao. He added. "Besides, I've got plans to discuss with her in this morning…by the way, is she here?"

I wondered if he was talking about me. My heart skipped a little though I did not want to admit it. Sayla answered him.

"My apologies, Mao-sama, but she'll be joining you shortly."

My ears twitched a little by her response. 'so it means there's definitely someone else… and it's a woman. She must be an important person.' My thoughts echoed.

Mao walked around and looked at the tables and the maids. He exclaimed, "Wow, you guys worked really hard… I can definitely tell. These look amazing."

All the maids bowed in unison, and I didn't know what to do so I just followed them.

"We are not worthy of your praise, Mao-sama!"

I could tell Mao's voice becoming slightly uncomfortable by their responses. Clearly, Mao disliked being treated like this…?

"Uh… well, no, you all deserve it. But next time, don't work yourself too hard. It's just breakfast. Just simple eggs and bacon will do."

Julia Gamma raised her voice, but she quickly covered her mouth in shock. "But, Mao-sama!... I…I beg your forgiveness, for me to raise my voice like that…"

He just waved it off. "It's alright, Julia. But if you guys keep pushing yourselves hard like this, I'll make my own breakfast, next time! Got it!"

The entire squad answered with unison, "Understood Mao-sama!"

Even though I was repeating after them, this wasn't something I could get used to. Being a maid cosplayer and actual maid was completely different… But their devotion to him, it made me feel go numb. Like stupid numb, like I've been struck with a hammer on my head, I felt dumb.

When I shook myself contemplating which action was the correct response, Mao walked towards me, stopped only centimeters away. He spoke.

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

I stumbled for words, as I tried to make sense of what I had to say.

"M..mao-sa… ugh… go..Goshiijin-sama.. I… I…" I felt pathetic. Really. Really REALLY pathetic. I just wanted to crawl back into little cave, and never come out- if there was one.

Then I felt his fingers touching my chin and lifting my gaze to meet his.

"I thought I told you to meet the people and explore this place… not working with them."

My eyes spun like a whirlwind as my consciousness was thrown into a whirlpool.

"Um…Uuuuuuu….uheeeeeehhhh… I… I thought… I…" then I decided to blame on the dark-haired demon whore. "It…it was Sayla's fault!

Sayla bowed at Mao without giving me her resentful glare or hatred. But she spoke truthfully, and because of trust that Mao has on Sayla, I believed it wouldn't matter if She lied or not. But then again, her absolute royalty to Mao would never allow her to do that.

"I beg your forgiveness, your highness. I had thought allowing her to blend in with other maids will allow her to be accustomed to us all. However, if you deem it needless, then I shall remove her from work immediately-!"

"No, wait." Mao stopped her and focused on me again, his focus was all on me. He carefully examined my eyes and my expressions, and his dark orbs were delving deep down to my soul. For a moment, I found myself captivated by his heart pounding gaze.

He gently opened his lips after the longest minute of my life. "I want her to be my side. She is my personal maid, after all… but

His contact broke away from mine, and I looked down in embarrassment, unable to contain my uprising turmoil of many emotions.

If that's what will allow her to get used to everyone, then I'll leave her as is temporary. But I do not want her to partake on difficult or time-consuming tasks. That's not why she is here. If anyone questions, then tell them that she responds to me, and I alone."

Sayla bowed in acknowledgment. "Should I tell them she's under your protection as well, your majesty?"

He nodded as a smile broke out on his face. "Yes, do that as well."

I could hear him breathing, and sighing deeply as he was so close to me, but I never managed to stare him back. All I could do was to purse my lips as I complained how he was dealing me like I was his belonging.

"Now then," He chirped, he turned away and situated himself in the seat middle of the table. "I'd like to have a private chat with her and Erza. Sayla?"

The demoness instantly understood his command, as she bowed to him respectfully once more and faced the little dragon girl.

"Priscilla, please have the Messier Eights to retreat back to their station." Mao held his hand up in the air, and the maids halted.

"Priscilla, can you stay a little longer?" The white haired tiny creature beamed with glee as she chirped like a bird. "Yes, your highness!"

Without their head member, I watched them silently retreating back into the building. Even Sayla followed them as well. She bowed one last time at Mao.

"Please have a pleasant meal, Mao-sama. If there's anything you need, please summon me."

Then she closed the door. The place had gotten dead quiet with him and dragon girl, and I alone. I peeked at the tiny creature standing on my left side. She fidgeted her fingers as she waited for his command. The little girl trembled, at least, I could see that much. Obviously, this was too much for her to handle, and I pitied her. She was too innocent to see violence yet.

I kept my eyes vigilant against the demon lord, who was sitting on the table, watching back at the girl and me. The air around my became as tense as ever, it was suffocating. Just what did he intend to do…?

Finally, he spoke.

"Okay, you can drop the formalities now, Priscilla." The image of the girl brightened like blossoming of a flower. She gasped loudly as she dashed by his side, shouting at him with joy.

"Uncle~!"

I could not believe unheard what I just heard from that girl's mouth. I screamed, "Uncle?!" How come this tiny creature who was so innocent, working as a maid could be any related to Mao, the demon emperor?! There was an unmistakable ranking gap between these two, it just did not make any sense. They didn't look even related at all!

Yet, Priscilla continued, ignoring my reaction. "Uncle! I thought I was going to faint from all the waiting! Please stop making me wait so impatiently next time! Or I'll start to hate on you, uncle!"

Mao patted her head, and she received his care. He grinned broadly as he continued to play with her.

"You know how it is, kiddo!" Her face was in cloud-nine as he continued to stroke and pat her hair. Then he noticed the frozen expression on my face.

He asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! What do you mean what's wrong! You and that little tiny innocent and pure angelic girl are related?! This… This is..! I just can't…. just what?!"

Yet, those two seem oblivious to my reaction, that was until Mao saw me through it, but he didn't even bother to explain it to me. Instead, he smiled arrogantly with that signature look.

He narrowed his eyes as he gleamed at me, letting out his low baritone signature chuckle to flow out from his throat.

"I knew you were stupid but… To know that you are this serious… Erza, is being stupid your whole concept?"

I knew Mao couldn't be trusted. I growled to myself believing or even imagining that he was an epitome of the idealistic male. I started to feel even ashamed of myself bringing that thought before. Mao was a Mao, and no matter how I looked at him, his every gloating and mocking words drilled into me and cleared those stupid fogs away; He made my objectives clear.

All these insults, why? Just why? Does he take pleasure in mocking ones who lost? I couldn't just listen and pretend I didn't hear him.

"Stop calling me stupid! Just stop! Does your mockery know no bound?! Enough is enough!"

I wanted to scream more, but I stopped when I saw Pricilla running down to me and tugging my skirt.

"Miss Scarlet? Please don't be angry…"

Mao approached the girl, and I instinctively blocked him from her, even though this girl was related to Mao.

He knitted his brows at me. "Really… Erza." Then he casually pushed me aside and picked her up, and sat her on his neck, with her cute hands resting on Mao's pink hair.

"I'm not mocking you, I'm just stating the facts." Bluntly he spoke, looking directly into my eyes.

"You are just stupid, that's it."

I argued back, but I restrained myself from screaming. "Wh- why am I stupid then!"

Mao squeezed Priscilla's cheek then his. "Look, we look the same, aren't we? Of course, she is my cute and adorable little nephew. How can ever doubt our similarities when the proof is right in front of you?"

I stopped for a moment and examined their faces. However, the sharp eyes of Mao and soft, untainted deep blue eyes of Priscilla proved to be everything else but similar. In fact, they didn't even remotely look close to one another… or was he hiding something?

"You two don't even look similar…" I muttered. Mao had the girl's ears covered when I spoke those words. Priscilla questioned innocently while tilting her head.

"Uncle? What did she say?"

Yet he replied like he heard nothing. "Oh, don't worry, Priscilla. I think she's just saying one of that stupid stuff. Now come on. Why don't you sit here?"

He patted the chair next to him. Priscilla asked as her eyes lit up.

"W…wait, really, uncle?! I get to eat with you? You are amazing!" she exclaimed. Mao picked her up and put her in the seat, smiling in the whole process.

"Well, I promised I'll spend more time with you, didn't I?" She nodded in glee. "Hmm!"

At this perspective, I was surprised to know that he was actually good with a child. But whether it's specifically for this girl, or just proficient with everyone, it remained to be seen. Though, whatever it was, just see him interacting with that girl made me lower my guard completely. That is until Mao called me.

"Hey, Erza?"

I returned his gaze to him.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Eh? Me?" I pointed at myself as my brows raised. He answered like it was nothing.

"There's a reason I told Sayla to prepare four seats, you know?"

"you meant to eat breakfast with me in the first place?"

Mao didn't say anything other than giving me his assertive look.

I knitted my brows to search for an appropriate action, there was no telling what he had planned for me. Yet, looking at the innocent girl sitting next to him, made me forget that.

I gulped my saliva down as my eyes tried to locate the food I made. And nonetheless, it was still there, at the corner, standing tall like a sore thumb in the work of arts. Compared to the dishes, it paled in all aspect, but I was still proud of it. Proud for many different reasons… But not enough to eat it myself. Mao, however, had to eat it.

Thinking that aside as I hoped the flow of events will lead to him eating my dish, I found myself seated next to Mao, right across facing Priscilla. I looked at the empty seat and whipped my head around back at him. I pressed,

"Who's the other one, then?"

I watched his face escaping that perfect smile of his.

"Someone important." Then he added, raising my questions even further. "You know her, and she knows you. You'll see when she gets here." He finished with a large yawn.

I decided not to force him to answer, there was no point. After being treated like his…belonging, from that endless teasing and such, it was already clear that no matter how many times I'm going to ask, he'll never answer back.

That man loved mysteries and teasing people, I hated that. From that smug to his draconic eyes and exotic color of his hair, but his personality was most detestable from all.

I directed my attention to something else instead and spoke whatever was in my subconsciousness.

"You must be tired." I blurted out, without knowing what I just spoke.

He replied. "I'm fine." It seemed like he said it without thinking as well. Like those words were carved into his bone.

'Are you sure?' I questioned mentally. I studied his face carefully as he seemed to studied mine.

His eyes were pink, probably from sleep deprivation, and those faint bags under his eyes were more visible. I leaned in closer to move aside his pink hair falling onto his forehead.

"Was it really that important? You have authority to delay your work when needed. You are the Mao, aren't you?"

"I can't. My authority does not come from me, it comes from them. And I didn't become their leader to delay my debts."

But he replied, and it shocked me at least to hear that from the mouth of a demon. Priscilla tilted her head curiously by his side, but I understand her. Things like her are too young to understand the intertwined, tangled webs of politics and humbleness. He continued.

"Besides, the issues that I was handling… were difficult, to say at least. I can't simply overlook them."

"You mean the terror? Your church? The church you made under your image?"

He looked to me in the eye. "I didn't make the church. I never asked to be in god's shoe. I deserve no such treatment from my people… After all that sins that I've made."

He never explained what those sins were, nor I had any hunch…. If he truly did not kill any humans.

"So, what are you planning to do?"

I asked but was responded by his question. "What would you humans do? I mean, in your kingdom?"

I did not hesitate to give him the obvious answer. "Any threat to the throne must be dealt with appropriate punishment, that is, sending them to the block."

Mao did not answer, but his gaze shifted to the little girl, who was waiting patiently as her both eyes focused on the food in front of her. She seemed to contain herself pretty well, despite her eyes staring hungrily at the dishes with her saliva drooling.

I shifted my position to see his face again, and it was painted with disappointments all over. He finally answered.

"I am not worried about my position. It can never last forever, and someday, I'll have to pass it down to someone worthy, who can actually lead the empire. But you are right.

These terrorists are needed to be dealt with extreme measures, but I wish to avoid casualties as much as possible."

"Even if your people are being harmed by them?"

He did not answer, and I commented loudly as I stared at him as my arms crossed each other.

"You are too soft to be a Mao. I can't believe I was defeated by you nor the fact that you invaded us."

His smile returned and leaned towards me all the sudden, and I had no time to react to him. His nose was just a centimeter away from me. "Sorry to disappoint, my adorable maid."

And I had no time to prepare his teasing and was subjected to intense heat of embarrassment from my core. He raised his voice.

"Ah, she's coming!"

I snapped out the scorching heat before they spread around me like wild fire. I turned my head to meet the woman that he mentioned. I had to thank her for the perfect timing, whoever it was. Thanks to her, I didn't have to endure such degrading moment by Mao.

But alas, he was right about the woman I knew. I could literally feel the crushing magic power that surged from the other side of the door… that seemed awfully familiar. Familiar but distorted by the humongous power that this woman processed, but it felt demonic.

Was it a demon? But I knew no demoness other than Sayla. Just who was she? If I could not tell who she was then was, did it felt so nostalgic? Like…. Like the time back in the guild, when I was still with them.

Finally, the door opened and revealed an ethereal white, heavenly woman with long pure-alabaster hair. Dressed in a white and gold skin-tight sleeveless dress that reached to her ankles with a long cut across her right side to reveal her perfect thigh; the rest of her dress draped her voluptuous body tightly, showing off every inch of her goddess like curves. On her each hands, she wore a matching pair of white gloves that came up to her forearm. Then I met her eyes, her face, although she didn't seem to notice me at first. She was too busy attending her vow to demon lord first.

"I, the fourth Spriggan of Alvarez, Demon Princess, offer myself to the unassailing power of his majesty. I am ready to serve you, your grace."

Her thin and soft voice echoed like an archangels' choir in this unholy land, and she kneeled before him. I could not see her face anymore, but from the short glance I had, and that voice, that hair….

It was all too clear who she was. Tears rushed up from my bottom again, this time, deep and unwavering, it rose like a volcano from an abyss.

I heard Mao speak. "There's no need for formalities here. Raise yourself." There was a gentleness in his voice and was genuine.

The woman raised herself as he spoke, and at that moment, her saphire eyes met mine, and mine met hers.

She and I froze.

No words, even a single syllable escaped from both lips of ours. The time seemed to have stopped as well as we stared at each other like a statue like turned into stone. A tide of emotions washed my consciousness away to the shore of the eruption, and all that I kept, believed and trusted doctrine crumbled away as I saw her staring back at me.

I watched her trying to draw her breath in but failing constantly. That was okay, I was too.

Then, she finally spoke. Perhaps I didn't have courage anymore to say her name first, but she did.

"E…Erza?"

And I replied back, ignoring the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Mirajane?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:: Ha... so sorry for another late update:( I have a test next week so I felt I had to get this one out quick. Despite my hectic schedule, I managed to get this out... Phew!**_

 _ **Those who haven't caught the glimpse of this story's direction, you'll get another glimpse of it. This story was meant for fun, and still is. However, it isn't just simple comedy romance. It's actually a bit serious!**_

 _ **Also, this chapter goes back and forth quite a lot...so... keep that in mind:)**_

* * *

"Mirajane?"

How long it had been since I had spoken that name? And How long it had been since I saw her? In the midst of this whirlwind of overwhelming emotion, I couldn't even attempt to tell her how I felt. My back of my head, as white as paper, my lips quivering relentlessly with my eyes letting loose of my tear duck, I could only stare her back.

My eyes hurt, probably from tears that overflowed me and how I stared at her back without blinking. A hiccup escaped from my throat as I tried to draw in air to my lung. They sucked in sharply, and with it, I lost control of my knee.

The floor of the rooftop felt cold and harsh upon my bare knee, but I for a moment, I had forgotten how the pain felt.

I muttered her name again as I saw her expression started to shift. From baffled shock then slowly, turning into a soft, pleasant and calm smile. Her smile, her eyes held no pain or grievance as she returned her gaze.

"Oh… Erza…"

She approached me as she broke out of her shock and draped her arms around my back. She brought my head closer to her, and I accepted it. I dug my face into her shoulder as I bawled out a most painful cry. Not a physical pain, no. But rather, finally breaking apart by the suffering and the firm belief of her death.

It was like the world I believed crumbled away into dust by the presence of hers. From all these time, I thought I lost everything.

Yet, there she was, enveloping me tenderly like an angel descended from heaven to comfort me, letting me stain her cool alabaster dress with my hot tears. I felt her single hand stroking my hair, other patting my back, constantly whispering to me,

"It's okay… It's okay…"

But it was not. IT was far from being okay. Everything didn't make sense, none of it. When the sky fell on me like this, I had no idea what to believe or what to think.

So, I continued to cry, and I cared little of Mao thought of me now. With these tears, I knew I would go insane. I weaped and bawled, not knowing how many hours had passed.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _MR. DRAGNEEL AND HIS MAID!_**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _10 years ago_**

"Who the heck just ate my cake!" I screamed at the entire hall, pushing my tiny form up on a wooden guild table to announce myself clear.

The guild was a lively place, filled with many mages of various talents, showing off and helping those in needs. This was one of them and the oldest of them. Founded by Mavis Vermilion, it was currently lead by the guild master, Makarov Dreyar. In fact, aside it being the oldest, it was the biggest and most powerful magic guild of all Ishgar.

I was part of this guild, and I thought of myself proudly by that fact. I, Erza Scarlet, might not look much because of my appearance and age, but I was still a capable mage.

In fact, I was the youngest S-class mage in the guild. Youngest, except her. Though, the fact that I was the strongest never changed. I watched the entire guild lively atmosphere turning in to dreaded terror, and I smirked when they cowered at me, and it filled with joy. They all acknowledged my strength.

I bellowed again. "Hey! I said, who the heck ate my cake!"

No one replied, and the air felt cold by their vapor of fear. The alcohol that washed down their throat stopped and fell down to the floor with a loud echo. Their body froze, and their eyes widened even more than what people would consider as reasonable.

The silence was just plain out frustrating. I asked them a question, and I expected an answer, yet I received none. A rage erupted beneath me immediately the moment a second passed; it reached through every corner of the guild.

"If no one steps forward—I'll just have to strike all of you until I get the answer!"

I rushed out my sword with a mighty ear-shattering metallic swing, and everyone took a step away from me. All but a single boy with dark nay hair – it was Gray Fullbuster. He immediately caught my sight. I wavered none as I pointed the blade's edge at the said boy.

"Gray! Was it you who stole the cake!"

He had eyes of a deer caught in a searchlight, and his lips were pale. Like he had seen a ghost or experiencing a near-death situation.

"E..erza! I… wait… I…"

I cried in a fury, planting my knee to his stomach without mercy.

"I tolerate no delay!"

He responded with a pained growl, eventually throwing up all his contents. "Uuuuuuukkk!" He collapsed on the ground like a dying animal and crawled to escape my wrath, such was a pathetic attempt. I rushed up to his side and aggressively stomped on his frame with my foot.

"Where do you think you are going!" I shouted into his ear canal directly, and I watched his dark hair spiked up like a frightened cat. However, I was rudely disturbed when something struck my head behind.

A loud shatter noise rung loudly, followed by hundreds of glass fragments. I immediately knew it was a bottle of some kind. Fire instantly fumed from my nose, and I turned back to face the assailant. Girl, long white ponytail with skimpy gothic clothing. It was that slut Mirajane.

I barked loudly,

"You damn whore!"

The girl couched on a table behind me and jumped down from it as she bore a sinister smirk.

"Ha, says the bitch who drools over some weirdo in the bakery!"

A vessel throbbed on my temple, but she stopped me from talking. "Tell me, you are only gobbling strawberry cake because he made it, isn't it!"

I was taken back by her question. It was more of confirmation, but I knew what she was speaking was nothing more than gibberish.

"Non-sense! My love of strawberry cake has nothing to do with him!"

I exclaimed, and she responded mockingly,

"Then why are you only going to his place? There are zillions of the bakery around here, and you only go to his place. Care to explain!"

"Because his cake is just the best! That's all!" I answered, but my face started to heat up annoyingly. I never told my face to heat up, and I didn't want it at all! Soon, the heat spread all around my body, cooking me inside out from my armor like a microwave.

"Oh, I can see your face getting red~?" She spoke mockingly as her eyes dropped and her mouth lifting up to create her usual gloating expression.

"This isn't what it looks like, you whore!" I screamed as I hurled my way to the bitch, and I held her up by her collar. I growled my little dragon fangs directly at her face.

But as if the demon was scared of the dragon, she never lifted that smug expression off of her face. "Of course, it isn't. You don't even know what love is, you muscle head."

"Muscle…head…?"

Her words stabbed my mind and brain like a ballista, and a virtual lightning crackled behind me as space became dark. I shuttered not knowing how to respond, it was as if she turned my strength to my weakness. I, even though of my age, my strength was superior to every adult in my guild. Even Master Makarov struggled to fight me when I had my powers at max.

I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my skin, and met with firm, thin and sturdy muscle, and my eyes never lied. It just confirmed the fact, and even worse, it gave the opportunity to Mirajane to mock me even further.

She grabbed my arm as fast as mantis snatching its prey.

"Look at this arm. No one will want to marry you?"

I pulled my arm away from her. "If I have to carry my armor and swing my sword and to instantly change my gears… and to use my master's power, I must have equal strength to utilize them all and execute them perfectly!"

Mirajane batted her hand side to side. "Yeah yeah, you just keep on saying that." She added,

"Jeez, even your head is so full of nonsense!"

I jerked her collar towards me. "Why you-" But she latched my arm and pushed it away again, escaping from me like a feline.

Mirajane's power was similar to mine. Her stamina, her intelligence, and her powerful magic… what separated me from her was brute force. Where I was stronger, she was quicker. Faster, swift and agile like a leopard with claws of a demon.

I always tried to be the symbol of justice and might. Like my master, I respected so much, but Mirajane had always acted against it. She was a demon itself. She was my perfect nemesis.

"Non-sense?! It's you who are sputtering with non-sense!" I roared as I threw my punch at her. "I'll make sure to correct you properly with my fist!"

Yet, she dodged it again as a smile grew even further. "Hah, a girl of brute force with no brain!"

"Come back here!"

I rushed and swung my sword at her to gut her open, yet this time, she jumped expertly and flipped to her back acrobatically before landing on a wooden table.

"Murderous, too! By the way, Erza, it was I who ate the cake, not Gray?"

It was apparent that she was trying to infuriate me even further, and she got what she wanted. A vein popped around all over my body as my face steamed with heat.

"Y….you fucking bitch!" I bellowed with all the rage I've got, and continued to summon the next sword on my left hand and hurled my way in. And I slashed everything stood in between her and me. Wooden debris and shards of cobblestones exploded around me. But they were just a hindrance, an annoyance that's always in my way.

Though, Mirajane didn't seem fazed at all. "Hah! It's an angry gorilla!"

I threw my sword at her. It spun around in the air perfectly before sinking down to a wall behind her.

"Gorilla is throwing bananas at me! Help!"

And just like that, she ran away from the guild, and I followed. Followed behind her so blindly, aware of traps that she had placed. I sprinted outside with my full gear, yet I did not let my armor to set me back. "Come and face me, you bitch!"

I growled as I kicked the door open, breaking every hinge in the process. Flames started to glow around me even, and instead of steam, fire blazed out of my nostrils.

I hastily looked around for her presence, but I couldn't. Then something kicked me from behind, and I was pushed away forward, stumbling for a bit, and finally falling into the lake.

Mirajane revealed herself behind the crate and laughed wholeheartedly at my failure. "Hahaha! Look at you! You can't even swim! Lose some fat will you?!"

My eyes popped when I looked my surroundings. If there was one thing I hated the most, it was water. Water slowed me down and was the polar opposite of power that my master had given me. Yes, I did not know how to swim. In fact, I didn't even know what or how ocean looked like. I splashed my arm above, trying to pull myself up, but water escaped my grasp, and did nothing to help me to get above it, I kept sinking back down.

I tried to breathe, but water instead filled my mouth. I ended up drinking water instead of breathing air. I kicked my legs as hard as I could, but the weight of my armor pushed me down. I knew I had to lose armor, but my head was all too focused on keeping my head above the surface.

I didn't even realize what was going on above me, but I could not see where that demon prostitute was. I couldn't hear anything else than my own urgent huffing.

Then something snatched me by my waist and pushed me towards the land. I didn't even look at my rescuer and grabbed the stone ledge and pushed myself up, finally catching a proper air. Groaning by the water sapping away my stamina, I carried myself to the surface as I was made of rock.

The rescuer spoke.

"Erza, are you okay? Can you breathe?"

My eyes dropped a bit in fatigue as I looked at him. It was that man, from the bakery. That handsome and beautiful person with pink hair… the way he looked at me, how his usual wild hair laying flat with water, covering his left eye… he looked like a god.

A sexy god, prince, or something along those ideas, he gazed at me sincerely.

"Who did this to you?"

I looked away immediately as my face heated up again, this time differently. My head felt airy and light-headed, my stomach felt like they were filled with butterflies. I clenched my mouth shut.

I did not like to idea of being helped by someone. Me, a powerful mage, being helped by a commoner, even though he was older than me, the facts still stood. It was I who's supposed to help him, not the other way around. Then slowly, a mellowing feeling seeped into every corner of my soul when I realized that he was holding by back with his firm arm.

Water instantly evaporated around me. I didn't know what to do, and I felt the sudden urge to listen to what he said. So, I just pointed at Mirajane who was standing at the side the whole time.

As expected, the white-haired bitch tried to defend herself.

"Wh...what?! No, I didn't! I don't know what you are talking about...!"

I smirked when I heard her voice breaking starting tremble, breaking apart. My shining prince walked over to her and leaned forward, and even though he had his back facing me, I could imagine the face he held against her.

"What's your name?"

I was in ecstasy. Mirajane was trembling!

"I...my...I... why do you want to know my name!"

The demon whore shouted, stretching and tiptoeing herself to look taller as she tried to argue with him. But he continued to stare at her, his both eyes drilling down to her tiny frame. I could already see that slut's face heating up in red, and sweats forming on her temples.

And she eventually gave up.

"My... I'm Mirajane..."

"Mirajane what?" He asked assertively, and she lowered her head in defeat. "Mi...mirajane Strauss..."

Then my prince leaned back and folded his arms. "And what did you do wrong, Mirajane?"

"You...why you...! You can't tell me what to do!" Her crystal-like voice screeched, her still youthful age roaring as best she can. Yet, because of her age, it sounded like lion cub trying its best to roar, and it sounded like anything but terrifying. The man's stern look started to falter, the corner of his lips slowly turning down side up by the sudden adorableness she accidentally expressed.

That rendered the girl's scream to immediately die down to pathetic squirm and whimpering. At last, she replied quietly looking down at the floor.

"I.. I didn't do anything wrong…" She mumbled quietly as she fidgeted her fingers around behind her back. Her frail frame, however, could not escape the gaze of the pink haired man, no matter how strong she was or she tried. From where I was standing, I knew there was something behind that man's look, and that little demon bitch had no idea that what it was. But she seemed to realize it was something massive hiding beneath his dark eyes.

It was not something dangerous or detrimental, no. There wasn't any of that vibe from this man. Maybe it was because of his good looks?

She had to give up. No, she must have felt compelled to give up. And surrender she did.

"Fine… I pushed Erza into water…

His definitive pink brow raised at her.

"And Mirajane?"

My lips turned into a broad smirk when I saw the demon girl's face gazing directly down at the ground below. Her white hair covered the majority of her face with shadows, but I could see through them easily.

I literally saw her face turning white to the maddening color of bright-sun red in shame. She replied, her voice muffled and chocked.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Hey, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He stated, and he startled me by suddenly pulling my both shoulders in front of him. He placed me like I was his little sister, and just like that, heat coursed its way through my vein again, and blood pumped all the way to end of my ears. Stream rushed out of my hair as I felt how close I was to him, and the way he treated me.

At this point, what Mirajane did affect very little of me. I heard her speak.

"E..Erza… I'm sorry…"

And at the last moment, she and I stood there dumbfounded, none of us daring to speak what happened. The words of my prince rung through my ear, yet I was too occupied figuring out what was happening at that time.

How many minutes had passed?

I remembered him waving off at us. Barely, I was able to recollect. Both of us were just recovering from the shock I mindlessly waved off in the direction that he went. I could have sworn something was dripping at the side of my mouth, but I cared a little.

My trance was broken by the sudden shriek of the demon bitch.

"W…what the heck was that?!"

"Huh?" I moaned, shifting my gaze back to her.

"I said, what the heck was that! He… He made me do things I didn't want to!" She shouted as she held me by my collar. Furrowing my brows as anger shot up through my system, I pushed her away harshly.

"Get off me, you harlot! So, what? What's so wrong about him?!"

She exclaimed back at me.

"He made me apologize to you by..by… by just looking at me!" She had spoken like it was the most impossible thing in the world. Her face became red again. How pink and rosy cheek was intense compared to the color of her hair. It seemingly exaggerated her flushed look.

"No one dares to tell me what to do! No one! You see, no one!" She thrashed at me like a wild beast. I watched her bite her lips hard and her head falling down to the floor. Yet, my ears picked up the whispers that she spoke under her breath.

"Embarrassing… how embarrassing…"  
Her hands curled into itself tightly, and her pale skin turned yellow and red by the pressure she exerted.

She eventually shouted at my face. This was a rage, mixed with confusion. "IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Her fist flew at me, of which I dodged it to the side, yet she was incessant. I gritted my teeth and blocked her onslaught with my rock-hard hand, and quickly pushed her back to the stone wall.

I instantly drew my sword and pointed at her neck. The tip and her skin had no gap between them.

"Stop it!" I barked.

Mirajane's fist uncurled and grappled my blade. Blood drew from her pristine hand, and it trailed along the edge of my steel, eventually pooling inside my palm. She then pushed my sword away, with her hand bleeding.

I didn't react, but just watch her as she sidestepped out of my lock.

She mumbled again. "It's because I'm weak, isn't it?"

I questioned. "Weak? You are an S-class, like me! What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you fucking question me! You and I may be on the same class, but I'm better than you, Erza Scarlet!"

She looked down to her bleeding hand, and an ominous chuckle escaped from her mouth.

"L…look… I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding because of I was cut by a measly steel."

"It wouldn't have happened if you would just shut up!" I roared. Something clicked inside me, and that was because of her constant antic.

"No, you shut up! Stop telling me what to do! I…" She paused. "I don't need anyone! All my life… I've done nothing but to protect my family, and I didn't need anyone's help! I did that all of my own!"

She continued as her voice had gone hoarser. "When the demons attacked my village, who do you think who saved my family, IT WAS ME! When the people kicked us out, who do you think who fed my brother and sister, I DID!" The last bit was gritted out through her teeth.

"and I needed no one to tell me what to do. And that bastard just forced me to do things by just looking at me…"

She threw her index at me, her voice was broken already by shouting.

"You… you'll tell no one about what happened today."

I didn't reply to that, nor wanted to give her one. Mirajane walked pass me and whispered in my ear.

"Or I'll kill you."

I dismissed her threat and questioned. "What are you planning to do, Mirajane Strauss?"

She growled as she stepped inside the guild.

"Revenge."

.

.

.

* * *

Convictions, and violent emotions. They were a kind of pair that should never be blend together. When they mix, they create a combination of something so vicious and dark with revolting odor; like tar. Because after that day, I never saw her again.

A week passed without me worrying about her. I had no reason to as my hatred towards Mirajane still stood. Yet I did get somewhat concerned of her siblings. People of the guild looked after then, yet they continued to search for her for a while.

Weeks passed, and months passed. There were no signs of Mirajane.

Later, the news spread about the missing S-class child mage, and some days then. The sightings and rumors started to spread. It was said that she was last seen on the outside of the borders... that she was killed.

The borders that separated Isghar and the regions that demons captured, and she foolishly ventured off to that land. But for what reason? What made her do such a stupid thing?

Did she do it because of the revenge? Had she really ventured outside to prove herself to that man? But to prove what? Her strength? Or was she plotting something for real revenge?

Whatever it was, in the end, she was dead.

Just like that, because of the stupid squabble that she and I had. A grave and a tombstone were placed near the guild cemetery. A funeral was held, with nobody left to bury, yet I never attended it. I wore a dark cloth, just like I should be, and I held a banquet of the flower to place it on top of her grave, but I couldn't step in there.

Something prevented me from getting my foot in there. I held the card for eulogy in my pocket. So much pressure, it eventually crumbled up into a piece of paper. Perhaps I just didn't dare to stand up there and pretend she and I were the best friends.

Mirajane wouldn't like that, and even though she was my nemesis, I respected her that much.

"Stupid bitch… getting killed for your stupid pride…"

I mumbled, but it no longer held the hatred that I used to. It came out empty and carried out to the atmosphere like it was a light breeze.

My turn of speech seems to come up. Everyone in the seat turned around and looked for me, yet I hid behind the gates. I sighed deeply and watched the rest of the funeral continue.

"And another died… and thus, another person died…"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Present**_

"Mirajane…"

"It's okay. It's okay now, Erza. I'm here… you're here… We're both alive." I wept by her side as she silently muttered those words. I had forgotten where I was, the time, space, and all those things became irrelevant for now.

As I hugged her, and she hugged me back, I felt the warmth of another human being slowly smearing into my deprived body. I never knew I missed Mirajane this much. Her, once just mere collections of my memories, lingering inside my veins and deep down my consciousness, congregated, merged, then materialized to the bursting of thousand emotions.

Then those emotions reflected into my tears then them turning into a soft, inviting warmth that I yearned so long.

I pulled myself away from her as gentle as I could as I muttered continuously like my words had been automated.

"I hate you…. I hate you, Mirajane… I fucking hate you…" I sniffed my own fluid and wiped them away with my sleeve. My pinkish eye gazed back at her again, my hand raising up, both resting on her shoulder.

"You've changed. You've changed…Oh god, I almost didn't recognize you…"

Yet, Mirajane merely smiled at me back. There was no more of that gloating, haughty, and mocking expression on her face. In fact, there wasn't even a trace of it. Her face was clean of any sins like the demon had repented and became an angel.

Yes. This Mirajane held that radiance. One would mistake her being an archangel… maybe seraphim.

A single trace of tear rolled down from her eyes. She must have missed me as well, even though we were once arch-nemesis. Gently, she spoke.

"And you didn't change at all, Erza. You are just like the way you were."

Then, she gazed at my clothing, raising a curious brow. "Erza… what happened?"

I sniffled again, wiping another tear off. "A long story…"

Then a felt a strong hand resting upon my shoulder. Another was on Mirajane's. She and I both looked up at the sudden intrusion, but we both became relaxed when we saw his face.

"Come on." He whispered.

Mao didn't say anything further. I asked. "H…how long?"

"About an hour." And he both held our hands. I immediately turned my head away as my face heated up again. I glanced at Mirajane, who was blushing intensely just like I was. She looked down on the floor as her lips tried its best to force a poker face.

He carried us to our seats, and my attentions shifted to Priscilla. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Priscilla… It's just… She and I go way back."

The tiny raised her hand. "I'm okay, Miss Scalet!" "But is Miss Scarlet and Princess friends?" She asked, and Mirajane answered. She courteously collected her hands to her center, and for what she was in the past, I wasn't able to get over her new form.

"You could say that, Priscilla. She and I were… comrades."

Yet another innocent smile burst out of Priscilla's thin lips, as she exclaimed by throwing her hands up in the air.

"Comrades?! Princess! Miss Scarlet! That's amazing!"

Mirajane was to give her a gentle pat on her platinum hair, and I gazed at them with sudden interest.

Their hair was both white, yet, I decided not to dig too deep about it. For now, at least. My mission could wait a bit longer because I just had to know about her.

Even though she was my nemesis, not seeing her for too long naturally seemed to shift into longing of my enemy. Old enemies do seem to get some form of strange friendship, after all as I have observed.

Then the Mao spoke. "Then guys? Shall we eat? I'm sure our little nephew here is pained from starvation."

"I'm fine, uncle!" She announced, but the loud growling noise from her stomach had told her otherwise.

Sudden break of the mood, and from us all grown-ups, trio of a smile formed. I watched the tiny thing reddened by embarrassment. Mao raised his silverware first.

"Then shall we? Let's continue the talk as we eat."

Mirajane courtly bowed as she closed her eyes in respect. Due to her proximity to the food, she couldn't materialize a full bow, but a short and half one did the job.

"As you wish, Mao-sama."

Mao spoke again, a mischievous smile forming. "No honorifics, remember?"

My former nemesis groaned to herself in shame. "I…I understand Mao-sam-an…"

"Mao-sam-an?"

"I… I apologize…. That's not what I meant to say, Mao-san!" Mirajane squirmed as her pale skin turned into a deep shade of pink. I seemed that I wasn't the only one who was getting the constant tease. I found some comfort in that, but the way Mirajane squirmed, the one whom I least expected, was a sight I could not get over with.

"Mao-san will do for now," Mao spoke as he waved his fork casually.

I picked up my silverware and let my hand fly to the nearest dish. I automatically did that, without putting much thought behind it. However, as soon as I dipped my spoon into it, to place it in my dish, I was rudely interrupted by Priscilla.

"Miss Scarlet! You can't touch foods before uncle eats! He gets to eat first!"

I raised my brows. 'Wait… what are the rules for being a maid again?' Thankfully, Mao defended me…not that I was really thankful or anything. Just appreciate him for getting me out of this trouble.

"Priscilla, this isn't a formal meeting. I just wanted a friendly talk. But, all in honesty, I've prepared this time for you. And for you Mirajane as well."

Mirajane returned a curious gaze at him.

"I wanted you to be the first one to know her arrival."

She bowed truthfully. "I humbly thank you for your generosity Mao-sam-eeeek!"

She yelped in pain as Mao struck her head with the bladed side of his palm. He growled softly. "No formalities, got it?"

It seemed he didn't mean to intimidate, but the similar effect—with the little pinch of eroticism.

I watched in shock, my mouth agape as I saw Mirajane's blue eyes tearing up. Mao then raised his utensils and took some of the foods for himself. My eyes quickly scanned for the food I've made. It was now at the center of the table.

I nearly screamed to myself wondering how that got there, but at the end, I was disturbed by Mao's words.

"Fine, look. I've just raised my utensils now, are you happy now?" He declared somewhat annoyingly. Mirajane followed his action as she mumbled silently, her words breaking apart. She pulled her falling hair back as she reached out for the meal, and I saw her reddened ear, and her neck pain out open. Her skin glittered a bit. It looked like she was sweating.

"…E…excuse for my behavior, Mao-as-an…"

I quickly asked as I flailed out my arms, molding my both hand to a T "Wait a minute! Wait—a—minute! Wait! Wait—What?! Mirajane… you are actually submissive?!"

I did not realize I threw my utensils during the process. Its metallic clattering resonated briefly yet I was too busy to notice any of that. Then the woman in front of me frowned.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Erza. It's only natural to be submissive in front of such supreme being like the Mao-as-an."

"Wait a minute" I muttered quietly. "I know you've changed, but to this extent…something isn't right. Demons, Mao… they are all enemies!" I pointed my finger at him. "He is an enemy! Don't tell me you don't know that!"

I slammed my hand on the table, throwing the dishes to become airborne, before creating a large ruckus on it. Priscilla's eye teared up at my rude temper, but this was too important to give a second thought.

Mao's voice raised in annoyance. "Erza! This is a dining table, not a battlefield! Contain yourself!"

I growled at him, "Don't you tell me what to do, Mao, I know when to grow and when not to!"

"No, you don't! You are doing it in front of a child!" His voice raised even further. I glanced at the terrified girl and backed down silently, but I maintained the aggression vigilantly. I recited my words, each words carrying weight, as I stared at the platinum girl dead on.

"Mao is our enemy. Do you not know that? Even though there are humans among his ranks, but you! You were one of us! My guild, Nakama! Comrade!"

Mirajane's gentle yet bittersweet composure never died nor swayed by my words.

"Oh, I know where you are getting at, Erza. But, Erza. That guild that I was once a part of is no longer there, and you know that… besides, let's get things straight." She briefly paused.

"You and I were not exactly on the best terms when we last departed… you didn't even come to look for me." She ended that with a sourness in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead." I squeezed out, and she responded softly. "I can understand that. Walking into the enemy territory will likely to spread the news like that."

"So, you did walk into the hell…" Then I quickly added. "But you would know what Mao had done! Why did you join his rank?! Why did you betray the humanity?!"

"I did not betray humanity." There was a glint of anger behind her. "And people change, Erza. Is it really so hard to accept that it already been a whole ten years since our last departure? I stayed in Alveraz Empire for that long, and I've seen everything. The battle that we humans are waging, it's meaningless!"

"Then tell me! At least tell me what happened! Because I can't make sense out of you!"

Mirajane glanced at Mao for permission, and he gave the nod to grant it. She breathed in the air, before respiring it out heavily through her pink lips.

"Okay…"

And then, words flew out of her mouth, as she recollected her memories.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **10 years ago…**_

"Just who does he think he is! Making me do whatever he wants!" Mirajane growled as she smashed the wood next to her. Already entered her demon form, her strength was tenfold.

The wood she struck flew, crashing everything else behind and making one fine line of trench.

"Gahh!" Another kick came this time to the other side. She had done it so repetitively that she ended up making a circle, where no life stood before her another destruction.

But it did not fill her content. Venting out her ire to those could not respond only made her even more irritated. Heaving out of her hot breath, panting as she gulped down the bit of saliva that pooled in her mouth, she looked up.

Then she growled ever so vehemently, and both her clear blue iris were filled with venom, boiled, and distilled down to a poisonous drop of hatred.

As she stood in the forest near the border, the night had already come. She ought to return, but not with when she was brimming with intent to kill. She had to kill something.

Ah, yes. That was what Mirajane was. The poisonous child, hot-headed, who let none stand in her way, even the slightest. She was the best of all, and letting somebody think so easily of her, then subjugating her was all the reason for her pandemonium.

Then an idea formed inside her head. "Demons! I need to kill them!"

And like that, she soared to the sky, and let the explosion of air burst behind her with a rumbling of the earth.

The border has initially been an ocean, with no land or island for thousands of miles. She didn't ee it, so she had no way of knowing how the beach or ocean shaped like, but she had heard from her guild master that it was. Around the time around her demon magic was activated, the land was formed, bridging the way between the path between the earth and hell.

First, they came from the sky. Then foot soldiers through the land. They ravaged everything around it, killing and soaking everyone's body in their blood, bringing destructions to their fathers' temple, and ashes to his gods.

People were ignorant of sudden war, and until this day, no one knew why the demons suddenly started to attack. So, they blamed it on Mirajane, out of sheer fear, even though her parents were killed by them.

The source of Mirajane's problem was demons. They were the scourge of the earth, and they are her hatred. They must be destroyed, their world must be defiled, and incinerate their corpses to wipe them clean from this world.

Thus, they made a perfect target for her.

She just had to replace their faces with that pink haired werido.

The hell was now right below her, and she made her descent in the most disgraceful way possible. Plunging her hand to the ground with her knees bent, she let her magic gnaw through its earth.

She didn't see any demons nearby, but this must of power ought to bring them out.

Then she felt a presence behind her. Her mouth boasting a full psychopathic grin, she launched her leg to the enemy.

"What-!" She screamed as the figure held her feet effortlessly. Her smile instantly dissipated at the creature in front of her. It was a creature as pitch black as night, with white skull shining brightly under the moonlight. Its body was packed with brawn to kill just about anything.

Mirajane instantly retreated and threw it a salvo of her magic, but they had no effect on it. Confusion appeared on her face and forced herself some distance from the beast.

However, something ruthlessly struck her head behind. The little mage gasped in air as saliva and blood spewed out from her mouth. Blood trailed down from her lips as she fell forward.

Then another punch to her ribcage, instantly shattering it.

'These are not some regular demons…!' She thought out loudly.. perhaps not. She was too busy dealing with the deafening pain. The world spun around her eyes, and a constant high pitched noise rang inside her eardrum.

The demon that stood in front of her opened its jaw, and it fell to an impossible length, before charging up its magic. Without any thought to giving, she threw her spell at it, hoping that it will hinder its preparations and perhaps detonate it inside its mouth.

Thankfully, her visceral perceptions were not wrong: the demon's head exploded. "fuck—yes!" She growled, but her blood ran cold as it started to regenerate.

Barking every curse she knew, she opened her palm to kill it, but something held her leg and threw her to the ground. 'Shit! I missed the other one!'

To the ground as if she was a baseball bat, to an extreme speed. She was an S-class! Though maybe a child, but still a powerful mage! She managed to get through her most difficult hardship, she fed her own siblings, she killed her foes! There was no way she was going to let herself def—

Her teeth first met the earth inverting inside to her throat by the impact and pulverized instant. Then her nose came next, shattering asunder. At last, her forehead kissed the ground, and bone-chilling splatter echoed the world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Gasp—!*

Mirajane inhaled the air as if had not breathed for years. The air was warm, and it rushed into her cold, rigid body. It brought life to her soul. Gasping, then fluttering her eyelids open, she let the information flood into her visual cortex.

A white light… then followed by orange, then lastly, luscious and extravagant white marble ceiling engraved with precious metals.

She groaned out loudly as she flexed her arm. "Ugh. where am I?" Her voice was hoarse, dry and arid like the desert itself. It felt like she had swallowed sand.

A familiar voice responded from her side.

"You up now?" she turned her head to face the speaker, and again, met with a familiar image. It was a man, with pink hair, who had a devilishly handsome look.

She immediately recognized him, but she had no power to summon her emotions. She felt sore, weak, and she didn't know why.

"Take it easy. You might feel disoriented from the wake-up, but it'll get better. Now, look at me." He tapped her cheek before bringing a flashlight to her eyes.

She jerked away from the sudden blindness, and he turned them back off.

"Thank goodness... the response is good."

Not understanding what was going on, she voiced out her question to him. "Wh…what happened to me?"

He turned away and grabbed a flask of expensive design, and poured some liquid into a cup, before handing it down to her.

"Drink this first. You'll feel better instantly." She didn't question him as she felt too weak to say no. Hoping this whatever the liquid work, she took it without hesitance.

And just like that, magic returned to her, and the coarseness in her throat was gone, and her lips felt well- hydrated, and her body was no longer cold. The rigidness of her limbs had grown soft, and at last, she felt alive again.

Mirajane recited her question, now filled with life. She was back to her usual self.

"What the heck happened to me! Tell me! I want to know!" She threw her index at the pink haired man.

"what's the last thing you remember?" He questioned back, and Mirajane had gotten instantly annoyed.

"Hey, I asked you a question, weirdo! What the heck happened to me! Where am I?!" Yet his demeanor was unchanged, and his dark onyx eyes glimmered in the candlelight as they gazed through her again.

It was like that incident all over again. Mirajane instantly looked away and growled to herself. She was about to confront him, but his soft voice hushed her.

"Just try to remember."

Perhaps, Mirajane thought he had a point there. Her head was still hazy, and trying to remember was one of the best alternatives she could do now. Her platinum eyebrows knitted to center as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

She remembered being enraged. Angry because of that man, and she destroyed the forest by her own temper tantrum. But that wasn't enough, so she sought after real demons to kill. She remembered the powerful jet black beasts attacking her. She fought them head-on, then she recognized one of them grabbing her leg, slamming her to the grou—

The coldness crept by her body again, and her fingers felt cold. She relived the burst of pain she felt that moment. That explosive pain that surged throughout her face. The pain was immeasurable, dissolving her brain into a mush before it diabolically annihilated all her nervous system as it set them on fire.

"what…" She quietly raised her own hands. They were trembling out of strange emotions that surged up through her stomach. It sunk her heart like an anchor to an abysmal ocean. Her small frame felt like it was weighted down by an entire planet, dragging her down to the darkness within.

Her eyes were dilated long before those senses returned to her in a tangible form. Mirajane shivered. She knew exactly why but didn't at the same time. She whispered out as her own voice suffocated her.

"I…I don't know… I lost…? I lost the fight? Didn't I? and…and I lose consciousness? No… that doesn't sound right…ah—! My head hurts…"

She looked up at him in search of answers. The gaze from his look gave her everything she needed.

At last, choking by own saliva, she squeezed out in an inaudible whisper.

"I died."

Her voice now trembled even and collapsed down to its core with her soul. "But how am I—?!"

He quickly interjected. "Alive?"

Mirajane stared at the enigmatic man. "I resurrected you."

She gasped through her weighted throat. "Resurrected me?!"

"How?! But I… I don't understand! Why? How?! How is it even possible!" She nearly bellowed. From the swirling storm of her emotions, she had no idea whether she should cry in joy or enraged by confusion.

"How I resurrected you or why does not matter for now. I'll explain that later." He paused, "The problem is, what will you do?"

"What are you talking about…? I need to go back to my siblings?!" She stammered out, not realizing tears are starting to form around her eyes.

"You can't. Because technically, you've been dead for the past month."

She screamed in terror and shock. "For month?!" Then the man handed her newspaper, and she took it eagerly and started to read it. The huge bold title was stamped on the top,

 ** _Child Prodigy Now Confirmed Dead._**

No doubt, this was her. The funeral was already had taken place, and she knew exactly what that means. However—

"I don't care! I don't care! I need to go back! Elfman and Lisanna still need me! They need me!"

She thrashed, but he held her down with a simple gesture. Immense pressure dropped on her body, and her muscles paralyzed in an instant, without her consent.

"You can't. If you return now, then you are throwing the entire in chaos. No one has ever been fully resurrected, I hope you know that, kid."

She was defiant! "I'm not a kid! I raised my own siblings and had no problems with it! I am an S-class!"

"No, you are a kid. You are young, inexperienced, emotional. That's what you got yourself killed."

Mirajane could not reply anymore, and her head dropped down to the floor. Tear flooded out from her closed eyelids. She tried to shut them tight, force them to crawl back in, or something. She wanted to look strong, she wanted to be brave.

Yet at this moment, when everything about her crashed down like this, how could she?

Then from the muffled cry, she bawled. She had let loose all of her emotions and let them run wild.

He approached her and pulled her into his embrace. Mirajane held no more hatred towards this man.

She had nothing hold anyways now, as she realized she was nothing; nothing other than a foolish child, a dead girl walking.

Her fingers dug into his skin as she desperately tried to hold him close to her, and he gave her a comforting pat on her back. She forced her head into his chest, her tears wetted both of their clothing.

He whispered to her softly as he caressed her petite frame.

"It's okay. It's okay to cry. You may be a child, but I know that look in your eyes. You've been so strong for so long, carried a burden that you shouldn't have. You can let it out now." He paused.

"What matters is you live. As long as you do, you'll be able to see your siblings again, someday. Until that day comes, be strong again."

Her cries had gone louder and louder, her face had gotten red, and her beautiful face had crumbled up into folds of blushing skin. She started to hiccup, but at the end, she managed to whisper between her suffocating tears.

She whispered, "Thank you…" and it was weak, trembling, but most important of all, it was genuine and deep. It had the warmth that she didn't know it was there. Thus, like as if it was etched to her head, she repeated it. Over and over again,

"Thank you…. Thank you… Thank you…Thank you…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Character Stats_**

 **Mirajane _?**

Alias: Demon Princess

Occupation: Fourth Spriggan of Alveraz Empire, fourth strongest/ influential figure of the Mao's elites

Magic: Take over Satan soul / ?

Curse:?

Intelligence: 9/10

Strength: 8/10

Agility: 10/10

Perception: 10/10

Endurance: 9/10

.

.

 **Erza Scarlet**

Alias: Yusa

Occupation: Hero. First God of Isghar, General of the Army(former)- Mao's Private Maid

Magic: Re-equip Knight/ Fire Dragon Slayer Magic / Fire Dragon King

Intelligence: 5/10

Strength: 6 +-1 /10

Agility: 5+-1 /10

Perception: 8/10

Endurance: 8/10

.

.

 **Sayla**

Alias: None

Occupation: Secretory of the Mao

Magic: None

Curse: Macro, Etherious Mode, Telekinesis

Intelligence: 9/10

Strength: 6/10

Agility: 7/10

Perception: 7/10

Endurance: 7/10


End file.
